Insecurities
by Brindle Curran
Summary: Kurt has insecurities; what teenager doesn't? But when Kurt refuses to leave his home other than to go to school, what will a certain Sam Evans do to help Kurt realize that he's more than what he strikes himself to be? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Insecurities~

By Kurt Hummel

_-Height_

_-Weight_

_-Right One_

_-Classes_

_-My Voice_

_-Dancing_

_-Fulfilling my Dream_

I sighed. Why did I have to doubt myself so much? I have great friends, a family that loves me, and extremely high confidence most of the time; yet, somehow I still had enough room for myself to cringe at my looks, my voice, even the way I perform in my classes. I felt a single tear fall down, my 'porcelain', face and quickly wiped it off; I tossed down my pen, watching as it lightly left a little dot smack-dab in the middle of the lined-scratch paper. At least making a list gave me the closure of what I was willing to work on to 'boost' my self esteem; if I could ever actually change myself. Sighing again, I pushed myself away from my vanity, my rolling chair making a swooshing noise against the wooden flooring. I plopped on my bed, face going straight into my red-silk pillow while I took a deep breath. _Calm down…_ I told myself over and over again. Forgetting to close my browser on my laptop, the song on my radio station still played softly in the background while three rapid knocks from my door flew through the room.

"Who is it?" I called, my voice more than a little ruffled from having said it through the pillow.

"Finn and company," Someone said, a little louder than what was really necessary. Finn and company? Who could that be?

"Come in, I guess." I said sitting up slowly and snippily removing all the lost tears that may have fallen in my few seconds of break down. My door opened, to see a familiar blond hair, blue eyed boy peek around the corner before cheerily opening the door a little wider.

"Hey," he said stepping into my room and slightly closing the door a diminutive bit. I stared in shock, Sam? What was he doing here? And where was Finn?

"Uh, hey Sam. Not trying to be rude, but what're you doing here? And where's Finn?"

"Felt like hanging out, and Fin said that it was cool that I come by. He said that you'd been really anti-social for a while; with not leaving your room and all." He shrugged and hooked his thumbs through his belt loops and looked around before resting his eyes on me. "Is it alright that I stay and hang? I mean I could go if you want me to…" I shook my head and took in his appearance. A simple maroon button-up shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans.

"No, it's alright; although, I do have another question if you don't mind." He nodded his head, giving me the permission to go on ahead. "Since we don't really talk much, and you hang out with the Cheerios and all of them, why would you want to spend time with little ol' me?"

"Believe it or not," he started shifting his weight onto a different foot. "I do wish we were closer, uh, pals if you will." I nodded and moved to the side of my bed so I was facing head on with him.

"Well, why don't we work on that now?" I said in a suggestive tone and watched as his lips twitched up into a smile that could cover the world in white light.

"I'd like that. A lot actually." He said taking a step forwards. I gestured towards the rolling chair that was sitting next to my bed and he gladly took a seat next to me.

"So," I began thinking of all the questions that I've wanted to ask him since his first day at McKinley. "Questions, confessions, what are we starting with?" I asked, leaning back on my hands.

"Questions are fine, I guess." I felt a sly grin creep its way onto my façade. I decided after another moment of thought that I should probably start off with simple and easy breathed questions.

"Favorite color, animal, hobby?" Alright, so maybe three at a time would work, also…

"Blue, panda bears, and I like to play a little C.O.D. now and then." He shrugged and his gaze fell to the floor where his foot was tapping softly into the carpet in a nervous twitch, type of way. "What about you?"

"Well, for my favorite color I would probably choose magenta; my favorite animal would be a cute little kitten and for my hobbies there are too many to really list." I nodded and Sam looked up from his foot.

"Like what?"

"Singing, dancing," I winced just a smidgen bit which made Sam give a slight look of concern. "Drawing, writing, acting, pretty much anything that has to do with art I'm well up for." He nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Uh, alright. I suck at this, I can't think of anything to ask…" He said giving a small frown. Okay, that was sort of cute I had to admit, and so I let off a miniature laugh. "What?" he asked clearly confused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I stated still smiling and sitting up straight. "You know, we don't have to ask questions; we could just say things that we find somewhat interesting about each other?" He puffed out his lower lip in a thinking manner then decided that it sounded reasonable enough and spun the chair he was sitting on to face me.

"Want me to start off?" He asked, seriousness clouding his face. I shrugged and he went on. "Okay well, people at school know me as the jock, football playing dude, right?" I nodded. "And yet, that's not the real me. The real me is the nerd who spends hours reading comic books, watching old movies, and learning to decipher the Klingon language." My eyes widened as he finished his sentence. He didn't look at all like the type that would do that sort of thing.

"Are you for real?" He bobbed his head up and down about twice then continued.

"Completely. My favorite music artist happens to be Lady Gaga, and I'm addicted to watching superhero movies." His moth was left hanging open just a slight bit before I let out a stiff giggle. "Alright, what's so funny?" Sam asked, moving slightly closer.

"Everything that you just said was so true and I would have never, in a million years, pegged you as the kind to do any of that." This time it was Sam's turn to laugh; and the sound bounced off the walls as the echo of it died down.

"Yeah, most people wouldn't; and this?" He bent his head down and pulled up a lock of his light-honey golden blond hair. "Isn't it's natural color."

"Aw, but here's the thing: I already knew that." I said, tapping the side of my head.

"How?"

"When you're like me, you tend to know more than people think that you do. Or really want you to know anyways…" I let the sentence hang there like that for a while, and Sam and I sat there in a comfortable silence that seemed to last longer then what was really intended. My eyes flashed to the clock, reading off that it was well passed six, and my favorite television series was about to start: one that I hadn't seen in quite some time and had been looking forward to watching tonight. And on the plus side, Finn was supposed to watch it with me also.

"Hey, Sam?" I asked getting up from my bed and straightening my clothing out of all wrinkles.

"Yeah?" He said, looking me up and down, his gaze lingering for what felt like forever. Did he just do what I think he did? No… not possible.

"Two questions: one, there was a TV show coming on that Finn and I were wanting to watch and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" I paused and Sam nodded his head fairly fast. "And second: when I stood up not even two minutes ago, were you _checking me out?_" My voice was dripping sarcasm at the last three words expecting to see a shock stricken Sam for my accusation, but instead found him looking down and blushing. Uh, alright... "I'm just kidding, common." I said, taking his hand from his belt loop and pulling him out of my room and up the stairs to go find Finn. "Finn!" I called walking into the kitchen where I had a good feeling that he would be; mentally shaking my head when I saw the half end of him sticking out from an open refrigerator. I let go of Sam's hand walking around to the other side of the fridge. Finn was riffling through one of the shelves that had all of our baked goods on them, going all the way to the back of it. I sighed inwardly and watched as he pulled out a plate of star-shaped cookies that I had made the other day.

"Raid the fridge much?" I asked as he placed the cookies on the counter and removed the plastic wrap that had been set on top of them. He laughed, despite the fact that I was making fun of him and tossed the wrap into the garbage bin.

"Actually, these were for the TV marathon. Go look at the den." He shook his head to the side, indicating where he wanted us to go. I looked at Sam and waved him to come with, which he did not even a second after the movement. We walked through the doorway and down the hall to where the den was at and I pushed the door open. Whoa, that's a lot of freaking stuff.

"Finn?" I called over my shoulder.

"What's up?" I heard in reply.

"What's with all the food? It's only us three. You have enough here to feed your football team." I looked over at Sam who was laughing slightly at what I had said. Oh yeah, he was part of that team. Oops.

"No offence." I whispered to Sam, who only shook his head with a never ending smile on his face. I walked over to the TV, flipping it on and surfing for the right channel. "You like old television shows, right?" I said, eyes locked on the TV.  
"Not sure, haven't really watched TV that's considered old." I laughed.

"Hun, the superhero movies that are out are pretty old; you have to admit that." I said looking over my shoulder to see Sam still standing in his spot by the doorway.

"True, but you don't really think about it when you're watching them. You think, 'Oh my god, what's going to happen next!' even if you already know what happens." He shrugged.

"Okay, you've got me on that; but only because I've never seen them." I turned back to my channel searching, and heard a loud gasp. "What?" I asked, trying to sound completely innocent.

"You know we're going to have to change that, you know." I finally found the channel, and turned around and tossed the remote onto the loop around couch.

"How so?" I asked placing my hands on my hips and staring at him.

"You watching them, obviously." He scoffed, a smirk replacing his smile. I laughed, thinking of what should have been said instead of what was.

"So, going back to the old television series, you don't mind do you?" Sam shook his head, tilting it to the side a bit.

"Nah, I'm good with anything; but if you don't mind me asking, which show will we be veiwing?" Sam layed on a think british accent, trying to come off as a old butlier from 1700's? I'm not sure, but it was rather entertaining.

"I love Lucy." I smiled and looked down, feeling a blush creep up onto the middle of my cheeks.

"Awesome." My head snapped up a little more than a little shocked.

"You've seen it before?" Sam nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, my mom watches it quite a bit." I nodded, hoping that my goofy looking expression was gone as I slipped my shoes off near the window and picked out a pair of my very fuzzy, yet stylish, slippers before sitting down on the far side of the couch. I settled in, making myself comfortable before gesturing towards the spot next to me.

"You're not going to spend the night just standing there, are you?" With that, Sam bounced over to where I was, getting himself comfortable also. My eyes glanced at the clock, which was only a few minutes away from show time. "Finn!" I called over the back of the couch and towards the hall where I could hear ruffling of feet on the hard wood floor. Seconds later, Finn stood at the doorway fully dressed. "Where are you going?" I asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Rachel wanted me to come over; guess she has something for me." He shrugged, looking indifferent. "Is it alright? I figured since Sam was here and all that you wouldn't really-" I waved him off and shook my head.

"It's fine with me; Sam?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm good with it."

"Alright, cool. See you guys." Finn waved and turned to start walking down the hall. I sighed and put my head down on the white leather sofa, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I felt a movement on the couch and a low, forced cough.

"Do you want me to leave? You don't seem to happy that we're together." My eyes fluttered open and I sat straight.

"No, I don't want you to leave, but if you want to you can. It's completley up to you." Sam nodded and sunk back into the couch, and a small smile played at the edge of my lips. So he didn't want to go, he just wanted to know if I was okay with him still being here? That's, kind of, really sweet. "Now," I started grabbing the remote that was placed between the two of us. "Let's watch, shall we?"

****

I know it's a rather cliffhanging ending, but I promise it won't be too long before the next chapter is up!:P

**So... leave a review? :D**


	2. Check yes Juliet

**A/N: Okay so I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter…**

**There's WAY too much dialogue for my liking; anyways… **

**Hope you like!:D**

My eyes fluttered open to have been awakening by the vibrating of a cell phone. I blinked a few times before taking in my surroundings. I was still in the den, the television playing softly on the low volume that it was on although the channel had been changed. Sitting up, I stretched out a little bit before my hand hit something soft, my eyes quickly falling to the sleeping figure that was laying lightly against me. _Sam? _I thought to myself. I had totally forgotten about him coming over, was Finn back yet? The cell phone vibrated again, getting a little more than annoying; I moved around, looking for it when I saw the dim light shining through Sam's football hoodie. I sighed, pulling it out of his pocket, and seeing the word Mom flashing in bright red letters. _Oh god... _I thought as I flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Sam?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hi Mrs. Evans, this is Sam's friend Kurt."

"Oh, hello Kurt. Is Sam there anywhere? He was supposed to be home quite a bit ago." I let go of the breath that I was holding in, seeing as though she didn't sound like half of the parents that I had had the misfortune of talking to.

"Yes, he's here; but he fell asleep. Would it be okay if he spent the night?" There was a slight pause, and I hurried to fill in the silence. "I could bring him home if you wanted though."

There was a ruffled sighed and then what sounded like a little movement.

"No, that's fine. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Night Mrs. Evans." I pulled the phone down from my ear, and pressed the 'end' button before slipping it back into Sam's coat. I stood up, stretching slightly before taking the bowl of chips that we had been snacking on into the kitchen. I set them down with a slight thud of the glass bowl and turned to the fridge to get a bottle of my fruit flavored water. Uncapping the bottle I took a small swig before setting it down near the bowl and looking up as the front door swung open to see a rather klutzy Finn stumble through it.

"Finn?" I asked confused. "Why are you just getting home at," I took a quick peek at the digital clock on the microwave which read in bright green letters, three. "Three in the morning?"

I half shrieked, quickly cupping my mouth. _I hope I wasn't loud enough to wake Sam..._

"Rachel was rather, uh, crazy. I couldn't get away any sooner." He shrugged and walked up the stairs, tugging off his coat off and tossing it onto one of the dinning chairs. "That and one of her dads are really sick; guess he has been for a while. So she cried at the beginning." I nodded.

"So does that mean you didn't get the object that she said that she wanted to grant you?" I leant against the counter, watching as he made his way to the computer that was sitting on the desk in the extra family room.

"Oh, I got it." He looked over and gave a wink. I winced, closing my eyes in disgust.

"Too much information, Hudson." He gave a small laugh and started typing in an address after opening up internet explorer.

"So, how was your time with Sam? Did you have fun?" He asked, his voice proving that he was sincerely interested.

"It was fun; you can't get enough of Lucile. In fact, I fell asleep during an earlier episode. Somewhere around eleven I think." Finn looked over and I took another drink of my water. _Strawberry-kiwi, yum_.

"Did he wake you up to say bye?" I shook my head, and played with the label on the bottle.

"Uh, no. He's actually spending the night." I looked down, trying my best to avoid his gaze and stunned expression.

"What?" Finn shrilled, and practically shot out of the computer chair. "He's spending the night? Does dad know?" His voice got louder and I shushed him, placing a finger on my lips lightly.

"No Finn, he doesn't. But what does it matter? Your mom and him are on their honeymoon anyways!" Finn shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"I swear Kurt, try doing anything and I'll tell-"

"You think that one _guy_,"I let venom slip through the word, making sure he understood the point I was trying to get across. "Spending the night is going to make my _instincts_ act up?" My face blazed with piercing red, the true anger of what Finn was saying hitting like a stack of bricks. I watched as he fumbled for words a surprised look forming on his features.

"No that's-no. Kurt, I didn't mean…. I meant…"

"Save it." I said before turning on my heels and storming to the closet that had the spear blankets and pillows. Grabbing the Harry Potter blanket and a crisp white pillow, I shut the door a little harder then necessary and made my way to the den. I sighed, _why couldn't Finn just understand?_ I thought. _I mean, I know most people don't but he knew me almost as well as Mercedes did; or well I thought he did._

"Oh, hey." I said looking up from my trance to see Sam sitting up right, eyes wide at the door. "I brought you some bedding. Figured it'd be better than sleeping on just leather." I shrugged and plopped the bed linen next to him watching as he looked down at it then smiling a small grin.

"Harry Potter, nice." He said before looking up at me, while I gave a petite smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I didn't realize that I was that loud." I said, sincerity covering my stare. He shrugged and settled into the couch, running his hands down his thighs to fix his jeans.

"Nah, it's alright. I apologize for dozing off while watching the show; that wasn't cool of me." I wove it off, and giggled a little bit.

"I did the same, so nothing to be sorry for there." He nodded and sighed heavily before looking at the ceiling. I stood there, bouncing from one foot to the other, singing softly and staring at the ground.

** "Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. **

** I won't go, until you come outside. Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo.**

** I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us, tonight."**

I looked up to find Sam staring at me, a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We the Kings; I wouldn't have thought that you would know them." I shrugged.

"Finn listens to a lot of music I wouldn't take note to. I guess the song just stuck with me; plus, it really isn't that bad." He nodded and stood up, the smile that was on his features bigger and broader than before. __

** "Lace up your shoes, aye-oh aye-oh-oh. Here's how we do…**

** Run baby run, don't ever look back. **

** They'll tear us apart, if, you give them the chance. **

** Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be; run baby run, forever will be…you and me."**

I felt my eyes widen as he sang the chorus, stepping closer to me.

"C'mon, sing with me." I gulped and un-crossed my arms, a little shaky. _Why am I nervous? It's Sam!_

"Alright." I said my voice sturdier than I would have thought that it would have come, and a grin mimicking Sam's, now on my face.

**"Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting. Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking.**

** Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye. **

** Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown: 3, 2, 1, you fall in my arms now.**

** They can change the locks; don't let them change your mind…" **

I laughed as Sam did a rather entertaining dance move, before taking my hand and twirling me in an entire circle before he joined me for the next verse. _Did he just really twirl me? _

**"Lace up your shoes, aye-oh aye-oh-oh. Here's how we do…**

** Run baby run, don't ever look back. **

** They'll tear us apart, if, you give them the chance. **

** Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be; run baby run, forever will be…you and me."**

To be honest, I bet we looked like a couple of dancing monkeys. Not just because Sam doesn't know the first thing about it, but for the fact that no one was judging us for simply being ourselves. We spun and jumped, bowed and twisted; all together, we were having a great time.

**"We're flying through the night; we're flying through the night.**

** Way up, high.**

** The view from here is getting better with you, by my side.**

** Run baby run, don't ever look back. **

** They'll tear us apart, if, you give them the chance. **

** Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be…**

** Run baby run, forever will be; run baby run, don't ever look back.**

** They'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance. **

** Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be.**

** Run baby run, forever will be… you and me."**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Alrighty then… I'm kind of really liking what I have in store for these two(:**

**And to tell you the truth, I seriously have no idea whatsoever as to how I decided to add a song into this. Just in case you don't know what the song is called, its **

_Check yes Juliet _by _We the Kings._

**Okay, with that said…. review?:D**


	3. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Another chapter anyone?:D**

**(My apologies for the extremely late update.)**

If there was one thing I hated more than algebra, I had no idea what it was. I grunted and threw my pencil at the desk, receiving a few sympathetic glances from my classmates. I peered at the clock, at least there was only five minutes left of this torture. I took a deep breath before gathering my things into my Marc Jacobs messenger bag. I hated how something that couldn't even talk could get me so worked up. With my bag slung over my shoulder I awaited the last two minutes of class impatiently. The people around me put their neatly done and finished papers away and heaved themselves up as soon as the bell let off its high pitched squeal. Before the teacher had even gotten out of his desk to dismiss us, I was racing out of the classroom and towards my locker; sighing in relief when my hand grasped the cold red lock and began spinning numbers. My locker opened with a small click and I started shoving books onto the top shelf, checking my hair in the small yellow mirror that I had hanging.

"I don't know why you freak out so much about your hair; it always looks great." I jumped back at the sound of a voice right near my ear, while I looked over to find a smug looking Sam leaning against the locker right next to mine.

"Don't scare me like that!" I shrieked, trying not to laugh. Sam on the other hand held nothing in because he had burst into a little giggling fit.

"I'm sorry but sneaking up on you is too much fun." I sighed and shut my locker, hinging my bag high up onto my shoulder. It was true that he did like sneaking up on me. Ever since he had spent the night almost two weeks ago, we'd become inseparable.

"Well you'd think I would be used to it by now. You do it hardly everyday." I shook my head and started walking down the hall, him next to my side.

"Ah, but you're not. Therefore, it continues to be something I do." He looked over and gave a wink which I laughed at.

"So football practice, right?" I asked, stepping out of a cheerio's way. He nodded and we walked towards the field where coach Beast(ie?) was calling off numbers at the few early arrivers. She looked, well, mad.

"Have fun with her!" I said sarcastically and Sam smirked.

"She's always like that in the beginning of practice; she'll warm up sooner than later." I nodded and waved him off to go to the locker rooms. I made my way to the pair of paint-chipped bleachers and sat down, pulling on my pair of black sunglasses. It was extremely warm and sunny for a day in Ohio. Must be getting closer to summer then, right? Time to break out the summer wardrobe… I laughed in spite of myself and waited for something interesting to happen on the field; sadly, practice didn't start for another ten minutes. I leaned back, tipping my head to the side as I let the sun be soaked into my pores. Noting, that coach and her early trainers had gone inside leaving me in silence. I sat there, the wind lightly blowing and tousling my hair a bit before I got bored enough to fish my iPod out of my bag. Setting the headphones in my ears, I clicked through my playlists trying to find a song that was worth listening to and settled on the song _Super Bass _by _Nicki Minaj. _Not something that I would normally listen to, but when you give Mercedes your iPod you never really know what she'll do to it. I tapped my foot, half to the song and the other to my impatience and stared over the field and watched as a crow landed on the equipment and pecked at it before realizing that it wasn't what it wanted and took off; just previous to the football team coming out and rushing to make a single-filed line. _Finally… _I watched as they started running laps around the track, and I smiled at Sam whenever he looked up or passed me by. After five laps or so they all went back to their spots and Coach Beast(ie?) tossed half the players an extra jersey and told them to 'huddle up'; I laughed as Finn had to help Sam get the small red piece of cloth over his shoulder pads and clap him on the back before crouching down into his spot. A whistle was blown and they took off, playing their game with little to no ease; McKinley was doing good this year, which was for sure.

The practice was only two hours, which would have been rather boring if it hadn't had been for the surprise visit from Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. They had stayed to talk to Mrs. Sylvester about getting a uniform upgrade, which she had cruelly shot down without even taking it into consideration; but that's how Sue Sylvester 'rolled', I suppose. I stepped off the bleachers and hitched my bag onto my shoulder, hopefully for the last time today, and stood there waiting and watching as a wet haired Sam made his way over to me.

"Please tell me that that's water dampening from your hair." I said, smiling slyly and nudging his shoulder. He laughed and pushed back playfully before nodding his head.

"For your information yes, it is." I giggled and he held out his hand in front of him, gesturing for us to move forward. "After you," he said softly. We walked to the edges of the school grounds where the parking lot was and made our way over to our cars that were parked next to one another's, under a shadow casting tree. I sighed and turned around to face him as I leant against the driver's door.

"I have to take Finn home, but would you want to go to the coffee shop in like, an hour?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers. He nodded his head, something that seemed to happen any and every time that I asked a question to him; which is why a laughed spilled out over my lips before I could stop it.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. I waved it off and only laughed a little bit more before answering.

"Nothing really important; so, I'll see you in an hour?" I asked, opening the door and slipping into the driver's seat as I looked over to see Finn crossing the street and making his way over to us.

"Wouldn't miss it." He said shutting my door, and leaning through the already opened window. I put the keys in the ignition and turned them as Finn slid into the seat next to me. I looked over at Sam, smiling rather large for what my smiles normally looked like.

"Good to know." He laughed while he stepped back, waving goodbye. I did a small wave back before stepping on the gas and pulling out of the school. Smiling to myself, and forgetting that Finn was in the car, I connected my iPod to the dash and turned it up almost all the way.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history._

_Been there, done that. _

_Who do you think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. _

_Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of." _

I was just about to sing the next part when the music was suddenly cut off and I was left with a gaping mouth; I stole a quick glance to my side to see Finn. _Oh crap._

"Dude," Finn said, eyes a little wide. "We're you just singing about Sam?" I slammed on the brakes as the light that I was about to go through turned red, and I looked over at Finn. Was I really going to tell him about how I fell _so fast _and _so easily _for Sam? I couldn't. Not yet, not when I couldn't even fully wrap my own mind around it. If it weren't for his smile, his laugh, the way his hair fell to the side when he knocked it out of his face, the—_stop it! Right now Kurt!_ I mentally scolded myself, then looked at the light and saw that it had turned back to the light green color. I made a forced cough sound and scratched the back of my neck before I placed my hand tightly around the steering wheel.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Finn." I sighed in aggravation when my voice betrayed me with a slight cracking noise that was even noticeable to Finn.

"C'mon Kurt. There isn't much use in lying to me." He pushed further, and I wanted to slap myself silly. Why did my voice have to crack? _Why did this happen to me? _

"Please, just... please let it go." I inhaled slowly, shaking a little bit; not from anger, but from embarrassment. How could I immediately forget that I had someone in the car with me? I mean, seriously. I needed to get this together. I heard Finn give a little laugh before saying 'Whatever bro,' and turned the song back on.

"_No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no._

_You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh._

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love. _

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson?_

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl._

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh._

_You keep on denying who you are and what you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying. Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling._

_Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up?_

_That you got, got, got it bad._

_No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no._

_Give up, but give in. Check the grin, you're in love._

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love._

_You're doin' flips, read our lips: you're in love._

_You're way off base, I won't say it._

_Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love._

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"_

I pulled into the drive and cut the ignition before slumping back into my seat. Finn and I hadn't said much after the stop light, but I could tell by the everlasting grin that had invaded his face that he knew that he was onto something. The passenger side's door opened with a small squeak and I studied Finn as he got out; how could someone who didn't notice anything, be so observant when it came to crushes? _Miss-guided and heart breaking crushes…_ I groaned and stepped out of the car, snapping it locked with the clicker and waited on the front steps for Finn to get his things before walking up next to me. I opened the door (that wasn't locked thanks to the courtesy of my own father), and made my way down the stairs to my bedroom; practically throwing my things onto my bed when it came into view. I open my closet and walked in, looking for something new to wear that wasn't school infested, and settled on a pair of tight white skinny jeans and a thin knitted red turtle neck. Discarding the clothing that I had been wearing into the hamper, I tugged on the new set and began messing with my hair; which would probably take the longest out of everything that I did from now until I left in about a half an hour.

**Next chap?**

**Coffee Shop!:D**

**~B.B.B.**


	4. Smoothies and Perfect Hair

**Hurray for the updates! (Taken, this is my longest fanfic yet.)**

**And thanks to my wonderful friends and little sister, my writers block has finally removed itself! I even had enough inspiration to start a few Klaine shots; so hopefully those will be up sooner than later! Oh and just a heads up, there is a flashback in this chap, and it starts after a question about Kurt's (amazing) hair. **

**Also, with the way the updates have been going, I am extremely sorry for such the long wait. Between sicknesses, not having access to the internet, and school work, I don't have very much time to try and pull enough strings to get chapters up on time… So, don't kill me, and remember that I'm still working on it no matter how long it may take to post, okay? So, without further a due, I present to you the fourth chapter(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters… but you already knew that. ;)**

**?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Sam: **What do you think you'll be getting?

**Kurt: **Stalker question much? Kidding, I think I'll get a strawberry banana smoothie:)

**Sam: **Good to know. ;D

I shoved my phone into my pocket and pulled the door open to be greeted by the ringing of a bell and the coffee makers from behind the counter. I said a quick hello to the countermen before my eyes scanned the little coffee shop, only to rest on a pair of light green eyes that were crinkled in the corners by the enchanting white smile of Sam Evans himself. I made my way over to where he was sitting, and took a spot across from him.

"Hey," my voice was low, and he held out a see through cup that had a light pink liquid in it. I took it, questioning him with my gaze and tilting my head to the side a slight bit.

"I went ahead and ordered you the smoothie that you wanted: strawberry banana." He gave a wink and a shrug before I took a sip of the drink and settled into the soft, blue leather chair. "They work like crazy people! I mean, you sent the text like, one minute before they had it done. That's wicked fast for a smoothie." He moved his drink, eyes studying me in an almost suspicious way. They traveled and lingered, making me squirm in self conscience. _He's not looking at me; he's not looking at me… _The thought drove through my head like a car on a race track; a million miles a minute. Sam and I are friends, no matter how much I may desperately wish different…

"Uh," I nervously said through a cough. "My eyes are up here, Samuel." My hand came up under his chin, lifting it up a little ways before I patted his cheek and brought my hand back down to my drink.

"What? Oh, I… well umm…sorry." He stammered, a light pink coloring grazing over the front of his face and spreading down to his neck. I took a breath, shakily inhaling. It's not like he was checking me out or anything…

"Mmh, did you hear what Rachel did? With Finn, I mean." He said keeping his voice light although you could practically hear the tension and awkwardness written in his voice.

"No; do I want to?" Sam chuckled a light hearted sound that made me guess that it was probably something I didn't want and or needed to know; then again, being the gossip diva I was, my curiosity ran deeper than blood. "Okay, whether I want to know or not, I **have**to know! Tellmetellmetellme!" The last part came out slurred, a word that I naturally didn't take use in.

"Goodness!" He laughed. "I've never seen someone so enthusiastic over gossip before." I blinked in amazement: how?

"Hun, have you met the fellow glee clubbers? We _live _and _breathe _drama." He nodded his head and sighed, sinking into the chair he was on.

"I guess Rachel got him to do some…stuff. Rather, uh, nasty things like she got him to li-"

"La, la, la, la!" I screeched, plugging my ears with my fingers and shutting my eyes. Pausing, I hoped that he shut up so I wouldn't have to hear about what he was going to say. "I do not, in any way shape or form, want to hear about _that._" My eyes flickered open to see a shock frozen Sam sitting in front of me with an expression of a ten year old who had snuck into a rated R movie. Not being able to help it, I broke out into sudden fits of laughter, only surprising him further; falling against the arm of the chair, I tried quieting my giggles by cupping my hand over my mouth.

"Kurt, what the freak are you laughing at?" Sam said leaning forward, leaving only a few inches of space between the two of us.

"Your face," I choked out. "When I childishly flipped." I took a deep breath, managing to claim my self composure back, and sat up straight. "Sorry."

"That was a quick snickering fit; probably one of the fastest I've seen you perform."

"Oh please, perform? My laughs are always genuine; except if it's over something Mr. Shue said. Then, I can sincerely tell you, it's faked."

"Aren't everyone's?"

"Given Rachel's reputation and attitude I wouldn't doubt that her's are real." Looking as if in a moment of thought, he glanced curiously at the ceiling before nodding his head and moving to where he was closer near me yet far enough away that it wouldn't be uncomfortable or awkward.

"True, but what about Mercedes? She seems to always be fixated on him in one way or the other."

"My dear lord, Sam. Mercedes couldn't care less about what Mr. Shue says; she just wants the assignment. Once, when she wasn't in the best of moods and Mr. Shue wouldn't hurry up and get to the point, I had to literally sit on her lap to make her hold still; probably saved him a few ugly bruises."

"Ah, little savior."

"And don't you forget it!" I winked and took a sip of my drink, realizing I'd managed to not spill any of it in my child-like laughing fit.

"Oh, I won't." For the first time I'd seen, he took a gulp of his own blue-ish looking drink and placed it gently on the counter that was next to him.

"Wait, how did you know about Mercedes watching him intently?" Once again blushing, but not as deep as the last, he shifted in his seat.

"Watching people in the club; some more then others, but there's nothing wrong with that."

"Never said there was. Then again, if you looked at Quinn the way you looked over at where 'Cedes and I sat, you may get further along with her; seems like you're in a rut, yes?" Prying on the love life of your crush? _Probably not the best thing_, I thought. _But hey, he didn't seem to find it the least bit weird._

"Eh, she doesn't seem to notice me anymore…"

"She couldn't keep her eyes off of you at football practice; I think she notices you plenty."

"She was at practice?" I nodded.

"For a bit near the end. She, Britt, and Santana had to talk to Sue, and came out to have a chat with me afterwards. It was quite pleasant, actually." I looked up from Sam's eyes as the door of the shop sung with a small '_ring_' and a women in a white summer gown, eyes of hazel brown, and bright, flowing blonde hair stepped through the doorway with a child clinging onto her hip, slid they're way to the counter smiling and laughing as the man taking her order said something that wasn't even remotely funny.

"Keep dreaming, dear." I whispered, eyes flickering from Sam to them again, trying not to make it too obvious that I was watching.

"Huh?" Sam said, turning in his seat to follow my gaze. "Oh. She really isn't that different from all the others, don't you think?" My eyes flipped back to him, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry? I don't believe that I understand."

"Blondie over there; yeah she may be pretty, but she's a total tease. You can practically smell it. That, and the guy hitting on her is working way out of his league." He turned back to me, looking like he was contemplating on whether or not to finish his thoughts. "What?"

"I'm impressed. You just read both of those two, and I had the same accusation. Well done." Sam smiled and held his hands up in a victory-won way and I laughed at the small movement. So Sam…

"Mm!" I mumbled threw the sip of smoothie that I was taking. "Look at that; may be smoothie dude does have some game." I gestured for Sam to gaze at the man who looked to be receiving the trophy mom's number. At least that that's normally what's put on a small piece of white article.

"Guess he does." We both chuckled and rotated to where we were facing one another once again and I crossed my legs before placing my cup down and clapping my hands on my knee.

"So, going back to the conversation we were having before we got distracted, you weren't mad at practice, were you? You seemed a little ticked, to be honest." He stated.

"Mad? No, why would I be?"

"Don't know, you just seemed a little more off center then normal."

"Checking body language, are we Samuel?" He shrugged, looking indifferent and I studied the floor for a minute or two as we sat there in a comfortable silence.

_"There's a place down town, where the freaks'll come around._

_ It's a hole in the wall; it's a dirty free for all…"_

I snapped out of my floor gazing haze, unfolding my legs to have easier access to the pocket that held my phone.

_"There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show._

_ Where they go hard core, and there's glitter on the floor." _

I looked at the caller ID, then up at Sam who said 'go ahead'. I said a quick thanks and pressed accept, quieting Ke$ha's voice.

"Hey 'Cedes! What's up?"

"Hey white boy!" You could almost hear the smile in her voice. "There's a G.N.O. Friday, and I'm makin' you come."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" She laughed and the sound made a smile light my face, which in return made Sam give soft grin.

"You and a good time. What d'ya say?"

"Hmmm," I said, dragging out the wait of the answer. "I suppose…"

"Yay!" She squeaked from the other end. "Okay, great! So, I got to go, but I'll text you later, alright?"

"Sounds good; later 'Cedes."

"Bye, hun." Clicking the end button, I pulled my eyes away from the little lit up screen and looked at Sam.

"Sounds like she was excited over something." He said, smile never fading.

"You heard?" He shook his head.

"I only heard screaming."

"Oh." I paused. "She and the girls are dragging me out tomorrow; oh the torture." I placed the back of my hand against my forehead and sighed before falling back dramatically.

"Aw, poor baby. Friends wanting to spend time with you? Life must be so hard." He joked, poking my side in a playful manner. I snickered, being un-shamefully ticklish at the light tap that Sam gave me, and turned my head towards him in a resting position.

"Tell me about it." I laughed again at the face that Sam made and moved the loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you use so much stuff in your hair?" I scoffed.

"Some people's hair, including my own, doesn't get to looking incredibly gorgeous just by rolling out of bed."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." He said, holding up a finger to silence my protest. "I liked your hair so out of place." Being left with a gaping mouth, I recalled the one and only time someone had seen my hair right after waking up; well, other than the normal family members…

_I rolled over in my spot, hazy eyes from sleep, and ran a hand through my light feather feeling hair. Stretching it to where it almost hurt, I allowed it to fall and let a heavily heaved sigh come from between my peach pink colored lips._

_ "Well good morning to you too." I shot up in shock of hearing a voice that not only didn't belong to my brother, but having the voice so _near._ I looked around to find that I was laying on one of the couches in the den, straight across from a lazily laid out Sam. _

_ "Oops, uh, morning." I took in his appearance. Although finding it the same as before. But rather ruffled and not as neatly kept; which you really couldn't blame him for considering that it had been slept in. He looked like such a little kid with his eyes seemingly yelling 'innocent', his hair sticking up in which ever way it pleases, and the smile… "What the fuuudge." I dragged out, throwing myself backwards into my goose feather pillow and stared at the ceiling in disappointment. _

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "How do you _do_ that?" I said, peeking over the edge of the pillow._

_ "Do what?" He moved in his spot to lean on his elbow, making the blanket fall a little lower on his torso. _

_ "Your hair! How does it just look perfect? You just woke up for God's sake!" I pointed to his hair, making a offering of understanding while he laughed and shook his head and patted down the front of it. "And then I spend hours trying to get this," I lifted up a chunk of my dark brown locks. "To look good like that." I saw him smile, making his eyes crinkle towards their endings. _

_ "Well," he said, leaning towards me. "I think your hair looks perfect how it is." Then, without hesitance, he ran his fingers through before pulling his hand back and sighing as he fell onto the couch with a small plop._

"Kurt?" I blinked and remembered where I was: the coffee shop, with Sam. Okay.

"Hey!" I said with probably too much enthusiasm.

"Little day dreams?" I shook my head a ping of embarrassment showing.

"Memories, actually." He nodded his head and sighed.

"'Bout what?"

"Well, uh, it was actually of the time you spent the night; when you saw my hair a total mess." He scoffed and shook his head.

"Mess? You think too little of yourself."

"I'm no Rachel Berry, that's for sure."

"Tue; you're better." He winked and I blushed, biting on my lower lip. Did he really just say that? Was he flirting? No, it has to be my imagination. Well whatever it was, don't flirt. Don't flirt. Don't…

"Mhm, well, you could give me a run for the money." Flirt. God jam nit.

For the next hour or so, Sam and I had conversations from why our drinks tasted the way they did to which movie or television marathon we were going to have next (Sam won, unexpectedly bringing up that I needed to watch the superheroes movies a.s.a.p. which totally wasn't fair, in my opinion). That is, until we were interrupted.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" I looked up to see a girl, about sixteen, standing near Sam.

"Yes?" I said, catching her features. Her orange-red curly hair hung loosely over the back of her shoulders, her eyes piercing a silver grey while being lined by deep charcoal colored black; her outfit being the required uniform for the job.

"We're closing up in the next few minutes, so if you don't mind…" Sam nodded and I followed soon after.

"No problem." She sighed, possibly in relief, and took a few steps backwards.

"Thank you. Oh, and if you don't mind me saying, you two make an adorable couple." My eyes widened as I stood up to gather my things.

"We're not…we aren't…we're just friends." Waiting for Sam to be done throwing his garbage away.

"Thank you, though." He said before uttering a quick goodbye and we started out the door. Checking the time, I stared mouth gaping a tad morsel.

"You realize that they stayed open for an extra hour, right?" I asked as we walked down the side walk.

"They did?" He said, looking up from under blond bangs. I nodded as he shrugged and kicked a loose pebble. "Well, she seemed cool." I looked at him, confused.

"Who?"

"The girl who told us they were locking up for the day."

"She did; but she looked like the girl from those Twilight movies." He chuckled, which sounded of pure happiness, and so in return making me smile.

"You actually watched those?" I shrugged.

"Curiosity. They aren't that bad, except for the sparkly vampires; horrid, pasty complexion." I stuck out my tongue, being the five year old I was.

"And there's the little kid Kurt we all know and love." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Love? Try applying that to the boys that throw slushies in my face and shove me into lockers." Abruptly Sam stopped and grabbed my arm, seriousness clouding his eyes.

"Kurt, listen to me: forget them. Forget about them, their snarky comments, their everything. They don't mean anything as long as you have people that love and care about you; which you do. Their jabs and jives may hurt, but you have us on your side. Don't fail to remember that." I stood silent, not sure as to what to say; I already knew that I had the glee club, the teachers, my parents, but hearing it from a jock himself, one that truly accepted me for who I was, was an entirely different thing. "Kurt?" My mind going blank, I removed the hand that was on my arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." I whispered, before pulling back with a little hesitance from him. He bobbed his head up and down, before turning towards his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Chow, Sammy boy." I said, with a small finger wave.


	5. Breakups and Bookstores

**Okay, so Rachel's nickname is normally 'Rach' in most stories, but that reminds me of 'ranch', so I changed it to 'Raye'. **

I walked through the front door to be greeted by yelling and screaming flooding up the stairs from Finn's and my room. The pitches of the yells were too high to be my father's and too shrill to be Carole's, leaving only one other person that Finn would possibly have over: Rachel. I tossed my keys onto the small side table, fixing my hair in the mirror that hung above it, turning to watch the stairs as a very red-with-anger faced Rachel came stomping up, arms crossed.

"Everything okay, Rachel?" I asked letting my arms fall to my sides as she looked up startled, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh. Hey, Kurt. I didn't know you were here. Uh, I guess. Finn and I, um…" Her voice cracked and I knew exactly what had just happened: break up scene.

"Oh Raye," I pulled her into a hug, which she returned, her head resting on my shoulder while a few sobs escaped from her lips. We stood there like that for a few minutes and I waited for her to calm down a bit before I pulled back. "Do you want to come up stairs and watch a movie or something?" She shook her head and wiped away the loose tears before taking a deep breath that was a little more than just unshaken.

"No, I'm not going to let this get to me. What you just saw will never happen again, you'll see tomorrow. Do you still have that speaker system hooked up?" I nodded my head, not following a word she was saying and why she wanted to know if my speakers were hooked up or not. "Good." She reached for the door, pulling it open before stepping onto the front deck. "Good night, Kurt." Was all she said before gracefully gliding her was to the shiny red and black hummer that was parked at the end of the drive. I choked back a laugh, covering it with a cough. It was too funny seeing such a small girl like Rachel, have such a big car like a hummer. She smiled and waved before glaring a beady eyed stare before speeding off. I looked at the spot where her car had just been at, sighing in confusion. _What were the evil eyes for?_ I turned and jumped back, only to be greeted by Finn, who looked like a train wreck. His hair was jostled in an un-styled manner, his white t-shirt hanging baggily over his shoulders and sides; his green and black pajama bottoms had a new tear torn up the side. I opened my mouth to say something but was left with a gaping set of lips. He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck, also not knowing what to say. _At least I know what the stink eye was for… _

"Finn," I started, clasping my hands behind my back. "What the heck happened?" My eyebrow rose up to my hairline as he began the story of what had just taken place. I listened intently as he followed me around the house while I was fixing dinner for the two of us and when he finally finished all I could do was stare back in shock. "No way did you just do that to Raye because you like Quinn!" Startled by my outburst, he stood there not really knowing what to do. "That's so incredibly unfair to her; you have no idea Finn Hudson." I placed the dishes on the table, leaning against the back of a chair. He looked uncomfortable and sputtered a few words before clearing his throat.

"Kurt, I know. Trust me, I feel bad for doing it, but-"

"But what, Finn?" I asked while crossing my arms; _no way was he going to get away with this that easily…_

"She… I… I mean…" He looked anywhere except at me, studying the counter while slurring more ineligible words.

"You may 'like' Quinn, but you 'love' Rachel." With that, I pushed off of the chair and walked out of the dining room and outside, forgetting all about the dinner that I had just cooked. I pulled out my phone from the small pocket that was sewn onto the pair of white jeans, automatically tapping my way to my inbox which read _**two new messages:**_

**Sam: Kurty, Kurt, Kurt! I'm bored… entertain me:3 **_It hasn't even been two hours! _I thought.

**Mercedes: Commin' to get you tomorrow at eight! Prepare for mega awesomeness! **_Dear lord…_

I replied and shoved my phone back into its pocket, sighing as I made my way down the street and towards the small book store that was in the little strip mall up the road. Why I was going there, I had no idea. Then again, I did need some new reading supplies; mine was getting dangerously low and who doesn't love a good novel every now and once more? I kicked a bright brown pebble off of the sidewalk, watching as it jumped and hobbled down the cement only to be smothered to a stop as a car came driving through over the top of it. I thought back to earlier, to when I was little, a child even, where the most of my problems were what color of crayon I was going to color Cinderella's hair (being that there wasn't the honey-gold that she normally has). To when everyone thought that the worst part of their lives was that their parents wouldn't let them go spend the night at a friend's house. All those seemed too distant, compared to now when we had such bigger problems to deal with, like in most cases, which New Directions member just hooked up with who, whether or not Sue was scheming to destroy the club once again, or getting called down to principal Figgin's office for a public display of affection (and if you think about it, when they actually _did_ do something about that, it wasn't pretty). Why did everything have to be so complicated? So drama filled? Why couldn't we worry about little-to-nothing problems we used to worry about? The lights of the stores washed over me and I realized how dark it had actually gotten. The sun left a ring over the horizon, one of orange and gold cream colors, hardly leaving a measurable shadow on the ground and I watched as with every step I took they seemed to get lower and lower. Groaning loudly and happily thinking of how short of a walk it was from my house to the bookstore, I crossed the street after looking both ways, pulling my blue Marc Jacobs coat closer around me. Soft music played from the speakers in their cubbies in the rock walls, playing a bubblegum-pop star's new song.

_"You give me butterflies, deep inside. _

_ You-you-you give me butterflies; I don't know where to run, run, run, run from you._

_ So I gotta say, you give me butterflies deep inside. You-you-you give me butterflies…"_

I scoffed, wishing that they lyrics weren't so _perfect_ yet so _annoying_, before shaking my head and pulling the bookstore's swinging and ringing door open. The sudden rush of warm air was almost like a slap to the face: unexpected. Feeling as though I was going to stumble back, I quickly adjusted to the new environment and looked at the small signs that were in a bright metallic gold, reading off the genres before heading to my favorite part of the store that held the romance novels. The store was small and put off a cozy, welcoming setting that was nice to be around; the deep red complementing the different shades of brown and gold that encircled the cases and shelves. With being somewhat late in the night, not too many people were scattered around like there normally was during the day; an adult or two near a far corner plus a teenager checking out a stack of heavy-looking text books, and that was all. My finger tips brushed lightly over the spines of the books, trailing lightly down the row as I looked for just the right one. I smiled as the book that I wanted found itself beneath my fingers and pulled it out from its spot between the others where it was lying lazily, tilted. The book was rough and had a sandpaper jagged feeling on the cover, the indentations of the title in bright-lime green coloring reading, _**Pride and Prejudice **_as clear as a florescent shining crystal. I flipped open the cover, revealing the first page and almost automatically being sucked into the world in which I had yet to discover. Reading the first page, let alone being just an introduction, I leant back against the shelves and focused even deeper as the words on the pages seemed to be too less, and I was flying through pages, absorbing every last detail.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice from down the isle, my head snapping up in response, before straightening up and mentally remembering the page number that I was on.

"Yes?"

"We're closing up, are you wanting to check that out?" The store clerk gestured towards the book that I held in my hands, while I nodded and walked towards the man and he walked towards the counter. The process being short, I immediately flipped it back open and my nose was shoved in it before you could even blink. I turned around so my back was against the metal opening of the door, pushing it open before slipping out and taking a few steps before running into something. I looked up quickly to see a pair of deep hazel-caramel eyes, framed by thick black glasses; only to be outlined with a head of dark brown, curly hair.

"Um, I'm sorry." I said, backing away from the stranger, a bright rich red creeping it's way onto my features and I placed the book into the plastic bag that it should have stayed in. The man smiled and waved it off, with a small shake of the head.

"It's no big deal," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Blaine." Shocked by the gesture, I stared at the hand for a second before taking it in mine.

"Kurt." He nodded and I dropped my hand, as did he, before standing there in a rather awkward silence. _What were you supposed to do in situations like these? _

"Pride and Prejudice, huh?" he asked placing his hands in his coat pockets while I bobbed my head up and down a few times. "It's a good book. I've read it a few times, actually. Too irresistible to stop reading, isn't it?" I laughed a small laugh and nodded once again.

"It is! I actually just got booted out of the store because one: it was closing time, and two: I think I was creeping out the manager a bit."

"Timmy? Nah, dude's seen too much for anything to freak him out. He just doesn't like people lingering that much." I stared in surprise, wondering how right off the get-go he knew who I was talking about.

"How'd you know who I was talking about?"

"I work here." Blaine said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh." Was all I said before my phone made and obnoxious sound and I reached into the pocket that it was held in, watching as my dad's face and name appeared across the screen and I quickly looked up at the person before me.

"I'll see you around," he said, pulling the door open to the store.

"See you, too." I threw out there, before he left with a tiny smile and stepped into the store. I clicked 'accept' on the call, bringing the phone to my ear as I made my way down the street once again.

"Hello?" I asked, crossing the cross walk.

"Kurt, come home. We need to talk about something." _Oh god..._

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

_**Don't worry; this was just a filler-type chapter.**_

_**And no, Blaine won't be mentioned hardly ever in this story: IT'S KURT AND SAM for the win!(:**_

_**The reason for such the small filling is because I want to make sure Kurt's girls night out with everyone will be epic, and with what I have in store, you may just agree that it is. **_

_**Leave a review?:D**_


	6. Take One: The Greatest Show Unearthed

_**For the people that missed the episode of 'Born This Way', I should advise you to go and look for a picture of Puck with his white shirt on, because if you haven't seen it, the reference that is made won't make very much sense. Also, when I say 'Latina cheerio', I don't mean it rudely or to offend; and in addition to those two, I would like to let it be known that this chapter has been through so many revising sessions and deletions that that is why it had taken so long to be posted, along with this being the chapter to celebrate the ending of my school year. AND, as one last thing, there is quite a bit of after thought to the chapter…shout out(s), listings of songs, ect. I hope this lives up to what you all expected. Happy summer, everyone. **_

_**With Love~**_

_**BrinnyBrainlessBrin**_

"Rachel, would you please explain why you're telling me, off all people, what to wear tonight?" I asked following her down the hallway of McKinley, her chocolate brown hair bouncing in little ringlets as she pushed passed threw a group of cheerios that were blocking the way to the Glee room. Holding her scarlet colored binder to her side as she finally made her way through; she stopped outside of the entrance to the room, flattening out her floral printed halter tunic before placing a hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side and sighing heavily.

"I told you what to wear because of how the girls and I are going to be dressing. If what we're wearing doesn't match yours, it wouldn't look good." I raised an eyebrow and smirked, wondering what it could possibly be that we were doing tonight that everyone going had to match. When I had asked, all I had gotten in return was that it was going to be something that I wouldn't forget and that a good time was bound to happen. She dropped her hand from its placement and twirled on the back of her heel, walking through the doorway before dropping her things on the piano bench and pulling out a CD that was sitting softly on top of the glazed black wood. It was lunch break and mostly everyone had the afternoon classes off due to finals taking place in the morning, but those of us in Glee had rehearsal still and were scheduled to be here at one. I glanced at the clock that was above the whiteboard in the corner, reading that we had about five minutes before people started filling into the class room to give their performances of the lesson this week which was nothing more than _**feelings. **_I shook my head at the memory of Mr. Shue telling us what our assignment was and how horridly that had all went down before Rachel cleared her throat and shuffled a stack of papers that were scattered on top of the piano. "So, any idea as to what you'll be singing?" She said, looking up through dark eyelashes with a small smile on her face that twisted to the side. I tossed my bag onto my normal spot in the back and made my way over to stand across from her, leaning lightly against the piano, running my fingers loosely on the keys.

"Not a clue. I don't think I'll sing this week, actually." She looked straight at me in a look of shock before composing it into something more settle and understanding; she set the papers down and looked at the door while the rest of the club filed into the room laughing and some of them glaring at each other half heartily before bobbing their heads and making their ways towards their usual seats. I looked at Rachel quickly before she nodded and gestured at the chairs as if giving me the okay to take a seat and I did just so, taking my place next to Mercedes. Mr. Shue walked into the classroom next, a look of pure disgust and sadness clouding his normally calm, collected brown eyes.

"Alright everyone," he said stopping in front of the class with a slight clap of the hands. "We have a few of you that wanted to perform, correct?" There were a mumble of gathered agreements and nods before he stepped to the side of the room, noticing that Rachel was standing with her hands folded neatly behind her back and a look of pure concentration on her face as she looked over everyone before her stare fell upon Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, if I may, I'd like to start off the class with one of my personal favorites that has really spoken to me in the past few days. The feeling of never really being accepted without actually trying gets rather tiring after a while, especially when one of the only good things in your life just leaves you because you're not good enough anymore." She took a quick take in Finn's direction, before receiving a small nod in response of her statement for Mr. Shue. She turned to get the disc that was placed in a silver cover and popped it into the player, moving to the microphone stand that was off towards the side. A rapid clicking like sound sounded off of the speakers and Rachel took a deep breath before opening her voice, lower and a slightly more rhythmic then it normally was.

_**Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with me queasy smile? **_

_**Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like?**_

_**I could be wholesome, I could be loathsome.**_

_**I guess I'm a little bit shy. Why don't you like me?**_

_**Why don't you like me without make me try?**_

Her eyes fluttered shut as she focused on the pitch of the song, its vocals seeming to be more of a straining for her than it normally was; but her voice sounded almost mystical as the song played out over the room, echoes bouncing off the walls, giving it a mysterious and eerie feeling.

_**I tried to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks were too sad.**_  
_** So I try a little Freddy, I've gone identity mad!**_  
_** I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky.**_  
_** I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like.**_  
_** Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more.**_  
_** Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me?**_  
_** Why don't you walk out the door!**_

I stared at Rachel in shock, surprised that she had hardly any troubles at all reaching notes that not even our teacher himself knew that she could hit. Knowing the song and the talking parts that were normally done by another person, I couldn't help but say the next line.

_**Getting angry doesn't solve anything...**_

Almost everyone in the club looked back towards me, giving strange looks of being confused and I looked at Rachel who sung the next part smiling a bit more than she did before.

_**How can I help it? How can I help it? **_  
_** How can I help what you think?**_  
_** Hello my baby, hello my baby. **_  
_** Putting my life on the brink.**_  
_** Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me?**_  
_** Why don't you like yourself?**_  
_** Should I bend over? Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?**_

_** I tried to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks were too sad.**_

_** So I try a little Freddie, I've gone identity mad!**_

_** I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky.**_

_** I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like.**_

_** Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more.**_

_** Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me?**_

_** Why don't you walk out the door!**_

_** Say what you want to satisfy yourself, but you only want what everybody else says you should want.**_

_** I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky.**_

_** I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like.**_

_** Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more.**_

_** Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Walk out the door!**_

_** I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky.**_

_** I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like.**_

_** Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more.**_

_** Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Walk out the door!**_

Everyone in the room was on their feet within a second of her performance ending, everybody but Finn giving her a standing ovation. Quinn, practically jumping out of her chair, toppled onto Rachel in a lung-crushing hug as she told her how swell she thought the song was. Rachel grinned and gave a simple thank you to the bubbly blonde that was still holding onto her; although her eyes didn't quite reach the smile. I sighed thinking of how oblivious Quinn could be. I love her, don't get me wrong, but the lyrics within the song had pretty much shouted at Finn and her both, that she was clearly upset over the whole situation. After she had been let go, Rachel passed by the out stretched hand that was offering her to sit in her normal spot next to Finn and moved towards the back row near Mercedes and I, where there were a few empty seating arrangements. Mr. Shuester appeared confused for a moment, looking between the two before Finn sighed and lifted his hand, which held Quinn's delicate, porcelain like one. Our teacher, probably more oblivious than Brittany sometimes, let go a strained and somewhat frustrated sigh before turning back to the class as a whole and announcing that Santana was next up to have her moments of fame. There was a small shriek from Brittany, who bounced up and down in her spot and clapping excitedly, which only got a small smirk from the girl who was up. It was obvious to tell that Santana's song was going to have something to do with her recent break up with Puck, after almost three months of dating (possibly being the longest relationship that she had ever had). Being the girl who just let everything slide with a shrug of the shoulders and a folding of the arms, everyone in the club, along with people outside of it, were shocked when the break up really took its toll on her _and showed_. She wasn't herself for what seemed like weeks, every little thing reminding her of Puck in one way or the other, no one could really say a simple 'hello' without her looking as if she was going to burst out with tears. Santana cleared her throat making me come out of my memory filled bubble and actually start paying attention to the beginning of the song that was now blaring through the speakers of the choir room.

_** Never been a girl who used to cry.**_

_** Didn't show emotions, don't know why. **_

_** Didn't wanna feel the pain inside, I guess. **_

___**But as the years keep going by, you came along and changed my mind. **_

_** I should leave the past behind me, I should let you find me. **_

_** Supposed to stay beside me, you were supposed to guide me.**_

_** Through the ups and downs, you were always gonna be around until the end. **_

_** I still think we could, 'cause you and me, we're good. **_

_** And I'll tell you why this hurts, 'cause I'm sober. **_

Santana's voice was raspier then normal, almost like she was choking over the words. Her eyes were squinted to where it almost looked like they were shut and her arms were folded neatly over her torso as the song continued. I took a small peek over to where Puck was sitting, a pained expression clouding his hazel brown eyes and twisting his face as he looked at anything but the Latina cheerio. Whether he was willing to say it or not, Santana wasn't the only one who suffered from the split; yes he had been the one to break it off, but he'd told Finn that he knew he shouldn't had. Puck was 'with stupid', (if you understood what I mean) about twenty four seven, especially when another cheerleader in a tight cheerios costume walked through the classroom door. Being in what looked like tortures and visible ache he sat there, indulging the sorrowful words.

_**But I just wanna be drunk, so I can forget about you. **_

_**And all the stupid things that love has pulled me through. **_

_**Even when I've had too much, I still feel your touch. **_

_**Maybe this just means that I'm not drunk enough. **_

_**So I'm gonna get myself another drink, whenever I start to think about you. **_

'_**Cause I do what I really don't want to, but sometimes my dreams just come through. **_

_**And when I get there, to a place where I see you in a kitchen. **_

_**I stop wishing but that thing and I don't need you. **_

_**I don't really wanna see you and I don't want you to see me. **_

_**You would think that I was crazy. **_

_** You might think that I wanna be close to you.**_

_** But I'd rather wanna drink some Whiskey. And maybe have a little sip `o wine.**_

_** 'Cause right now it's the only thing that makes me forget you are mine.**_

_** But right now I am sober, but I just wanna be drunk. **_

_** So I can forget about you, and all the stupid things that love has pulled me through. **_

_** Even when I've had too much, I still feel your touch. **_

_** Maybe this just means that I'm not drunk enough. **_

As if on a special que, Puck shot straight up out of his chair and went flying towards the door, rushing out of the classroom with an aggressive behavior about him. Everyone looked up from Santana and she stopped singing, watching as Puck took one glance at her before shoving out of the door. The music carried out instrumentally as Santana just stood there watching the spot she had last seen her distanced beloved, tears streaming down her flawless face. Everyone had stayed still in there spot other than Brittany, who had now gracefully and swiftly wrapped herself around her best friend, trying to comfort her by saying sweet, reassuring words which only got bigger sobs in return. All of the guys that had seen their friend storm out of the room (which were all of them) were staring at one another blankly, looking as if one of them should tell them what happened. I sighed with frustration and the guys all snapped their heads back towards me as I looked at them, challengingly. After a moment of nothing but lost stares, I got out of my seat.

"For Gaga's sake." I said getting attention from everyone in the room other than the two girls that were still standing in the centre, before I walked out of the door and down the hall in search of Puckerman. Odd that out of all the people that had ever befriended Puck that _I _was the one to go searching for him; he and I hadn't talked much since the time that I was kicker, but still being a loyal friend, he needed help, whether it be from his close 'homies' or his remote friend. A cold wind flew through the hall way as the side doors of the school had been opened and I turned the corner to see the figure of the well known _'bad-ass' _walk out on to the black top of the school's side yard. I hurriedly walked after him, pushing the doors open once again to turn and see him sitting on the ground with his back against the hard cement wall, his hands tightly grasping onto the sides of his head. I quickly let out and sharp intake of breath let it be known that he was on the brink of tears, the lighting from the sun shining showing that his eyes were glossed over and her refused to blink. "Puck?" I said, taking a step closer towards him; he didn't say anything indicating that he had heard me, but in all I knew that he had. I knelt next to him, making sure that the extensive amount of dirt that was on the ground didn't all rub onto my skinny jeans before placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "Puck, although I already know what's wrong I'm going to ask anyways; what's wrong?" He gave a small smirk at my words before removing his hands from the sides of his face and leaning his head against the wall.

"I feel like crap and it's all because of her." He closed his eyes and a single tear fell down; a little shell shocked that he had just let a tear slip in front of someone he hardly knows, but apparently trusts enough to see him cry. His statement about Santana being the reason he felt so bad was only half true, if that.

"Puck, are you positive that it's all her fault?" Being the person I was and knowing the truth, I wanted to get him to say that he had been the bigger part in the problem that had been created. A few more tears escaped and then a shaking of the head, before his hands held his face again as the silent shake of a cry spread through his body.

"Kurt, I made a—horrible—mistake." He choked out, managing nothing more than just those few words before the heart that I had had convinced me to wrap the larger, football playing, jock in my arms. Only to be hugged back, his cries grew slightly louder than they had been before and the tears seeped into the white Alexander M. shirt that I had put on this morning. A few minutes passed and he had finally grown quiet and pulled back, wiping off the few tears that were still strewn across his face.

"She'll take you back, you know. Right now even." I said as we both stood up and I wiped off the dirt that was splattered onto my knees. He scoffed and shoved his hands into his front pockets, before looking at the passing cars along the road that lead to the school.

"Yeah, right." I sighed before saying a line to the song that she had just been saying prior to his melt down. 

"I still think we could, 'cause you and me, we're good." I placed a hand on my hip as he looked at me with a strange expression. "Were you not listening to the words she was saying? 'Cause if you were, that was probably the most heartfelt words she sang at the moment."

"How do I fix this?" he whispered. The question shocked me, not only because I didn't expect him to say it and I didn't think he would ask me of all people. I shrugged and thought for a second.

"Go hug her, tell her you want her and that you're sorry for everything. Something along those lines and she's sure to take you back. Not that you need anything other than those words, but still." There was silence as Puck looked to be thinking over what I had just said and then the side doors opened and Sam peeked his golden head around the door. He smiled and nodded at me before turning to Puck, walking over and clapping him on the back.

"You alright, bro?" Puck bobbed his head up and down before seemingly making up his mind and pushed off the wall and stood out of Sam's grasp.

"Yeah, I think I know just what to do…" Then walking through the door way and back into the school, Puck left Sam and I to stand there alone.

"Finally figure something was up with him?" I asked in fake frustration. He shrugged, his smile playing softly at his lips.

"Well when someone says 'for Gaga's sake', you get to be a little curiouZZZs." I felt the red-pink coloring spread across my face, the heat of it seeping all the way down to the collar of my neck; Sam laughed as I tried to cover my face with my hands, but they were quickly held down by a pair of much stronger ones.

"Don't." was all he whispered, the warm breath of him playing closely near my ear. My breath caught in reaction, not only by the sudden closeness but how Sam hadn't even cared to pull apart after a few moments of just standing there so near.

"As much as I'd love to stand here with you Sam, don't you think we should be getting back to class?" I stared at him with wide eyes as he shook his head and ran a hand through his jostled blonde hair; how could we not go back and see what's happened to our friends? "Sam, they-"  
"Puck'll text me what happens and if you're worried about your stuff 'Cedes has never failed you before, has she?" He raised an eyebrow as I pursed my lips and stole a glance at the ground before nodding. "C'mon." He said as my hand was grasped by his stronger one, and he smiled back at me before he pulled us through the back gates and towards the parking lot where our cars sat, daintily awaiting. Sam unlocked the doors to his 1969 Charger that was painted a slick black, sheen of gloss making it sparkle in the heavy sun that was beating down upon the small lot.  
"What about mine?" I asked as I placed a foot on the side railing of the car and leaned against the open door while looking over the top as Sam made his was around to the driver's side. He did a small shake of the hand as he pulled open his door before looking back over the top of the charger.

"Already taken care of." The quizzical look that he received in return was enough to make him laugh a mere second prior to jumping into the car and leaning over the passenger's seat. "You coming?" His smile was even brighter in the periling light of the sun, making it piercing to look at. In all the words that you could use to describe someone, you couldn't quite find just the right ones to portray Sam, correctly. He was more than just 'amazing', near far away from perfect…. "Kurt, are you alright?" Sam's voice rung through my head as I realized that I was just staring dumbly at the gorgeous jock in front of me; I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I sat down on the leather seats that were also colored black and shut the door a little harder than necessary.  
"So," I started as I rolled the window down as we pulled off onto the main road. "Where are we going?" Sam leant his had against his hand as it was resting on the window's ledge and cast a sideways glance at me before switching to second gear.

"You'll see." I smirked; typical Sam, keeping everything secret. I sighed and turned the radio up full blast to hear Brittney Spears singing about dancing until the world ends.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Sam, is there a reason that we're standing in the middle of a forest?" My voice was light with humor as Sam practically ran towards the five large, old looking trees that we were surrounded by at the moment. He glanced up through the branches, his smile growing even larger as he turned his head back towards me before walking and placing his hands on top of my shoulders.

"When I first met Puck, we were inseparable; remember that?" His eyes portrayed nothing but dead seriousness and I nodded my head. "So, when we used to hang out all of the time, we came here; of course, we didn't find it by ourselves. Santana and Quinn had helped us through our drunken haze, at the time." I opened my mouth to comment on 'drunken haze', but decided against it and shut my mouth that was now full of fresh, green tree air. Sam shook his head and closed his eyes like he was reliving the memory again. "Not something I'm proud of, that night. Puck and I were bored, just sitting over at the edge of the river side with nothing to do; Puck thought it was fun to light things on fire and then toss them in the water. The girls had left to go and get something, which just happened to be the strongest rum that you could have possibly found here in Lima; even Puck had a hard time swallowing that stuff, and he can choke down anything you throw at him." Taking his hands off of my shoulders and shoving them down into his pockets, he turned around and started walking towards the trees once again but with me following behind him this time.

"Anyways, being the drunk idiots that we were with the two hottest," he paused and put air quotes around 'hottest', before continuing. "Girls in the school, you can imagine the one thing that would normally burn through a drunken male's mind." I cringed and nodded as I followed him around the tree to take a sudden stop as Sam looked up through the tree's branches once again before grasping a long, slender looking object that was hidden underneath the rubble that had fallen off of the tree, along with dirt and rock. He placed the object against the tree, sending the tips of it right through the middle of all the branches before there was a 'click' and he looked back at me. "Don't think that it was Puck's and my own idea, the girls had suggested it, said that there was a special place we all could go and everything. They weren't joking about the place, not at all; and in all honesty, if it hadn't had been for the place and the reminders and wanting's it gave me, I wouldn't have said no." My mouth fell agape at his words, _he said no to Quinn!_

"I actually think that's the only part of that night that I'm proud of; even when I'm drunk I still have just the smallest bit of self control." An airy laugh sounded from the both of us before the forest was quiet once again with nothing but the birds singing and the sun shining. "And so, to complete this story, I'll just _show_ you the place. C'mon." He jumped onto the object that he had placed against the tree, which I could now tell was a rather old looking ladder that was just a tad bit wobbly. What seemed to be too soon, Sam was out of sight and you could hear soft shuffling from within the tree. I grabbed the cool metal and quickly started to climb up after him, following the shuffled sound that was still flowing from up above. I reached the top of the ladder, to be greeted by a wooden platform which I gracefully jumped up onto; dusting off the dirt particles that had landed themselves upon the knees of my skinny jeans; I took a look around, gasping when I saw everything. It was like a house, with the patio, railing, even with a little yard, _but in a tree. _I guess you could say that it was a 'grown up' tree house. How it was possible, was mystery to me; I head a low chuckle and quickly snapped my head up to see Sam standing by the door with his arms crossed, just staring down at me.

"How is this even possible?" I asked, straightening up.

"This? No idea; but if you're amazed with this, take a look inside." He turned the golden colored knob and pushed the door open, the lights inside flickering on as I made my way through the archway. The inside was just as incredible as the outside had been: the ceiling was high, paneled with dark streams of wood, while a small hanging chandelier hung loosely over the living room area. The living room was small, split in half by the kitchen that was off to the right side of the area. It was furnished, two heavy looking grey sitting chairs with a small grey, white, and black rug underneath them set near the back swinging doors, that lead off to a small balcony. There were framed pictures that had been placed around the room that consisted of everyone from Glee, Mr. Schue included, just being to goof off's we all were; along with pictures there was a small coo-coo clock that hung above the (electric) fire place. The kitchen was small, having everything except for a dishwasher included inside it. The island's top was black and white granite, which had a layer of gloss covering the top of it to smooth it off. I stepped into the middle of the living room, only to peer around the corner to see a small rounded door off on the far wall.  
"There's _more?_" I asked in bewilderment, looking back at him; he only shrugged as I made my way over and popped the door open to see the smallest bedroom I'd ever seen, complete with a one person bathroom that was off to the left, back side of the room. There were more pictures on the wall, but instead of them being of the entire Glee club, there were mostly ones of Sam and I together doing whatever we had been doing when we hung out. "Sam this is incredible! How often do you come here?" I watched as he plopped down on the king sized bed (which took up almost half of the room) and sprawl out onto it before answering.

"Other than the time that I'm with you, I'm either at home doing chores so my parents don't flip out on me, or here just listening to music and working on homework. So I'd say I'm here pretty often considering all I have to do it make sure that the cat's food and water dishes are filled." He tried to shrug but with his back against the comforters it looked more like he was trying to fix something that was pressed uncomfortably against his back. I nodded and looked at all of the pictures that were scattered around the room, just now realizing that Sam and I had quite a few of them.

"Sam?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Hm?" He said in reply.

"Why are we the only one's in the room?" A look of pure hilarity crossed Sam's face before he propped his head up with one of his hands so he could peer at me through the long golden bangs that covered his bright sea foam green-blue eyes.

"'Cause we're the only ones that came here?" I gave myself a face palm and shook my head; I really need to learn to make some of my questions less confusing.

"No, I mean in the pictures. Out in the kitchen and living room the pictures hanging up on the wall are of everyone in the club; back here there just of us two. I mean, I honestly didn't think we took that many pictures!" I laughed and doubled over onto the bare spot next to Sam, as he joined in too with laughing at the realization that we had taken a rather large amount of pictures. As our laughter died, I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall down the front of my face and Sam took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You're my best friend, why wouldn't I want to have pictures of us together?" My mind dwelled on the fact that Sam had just said that I was his best friend; out of all the people that he had befriended, I was the one he chose to tell his secrets to, share his stories with, spend time with… I pushed the thoughts away and smiled as I pointed a finger at him.

"Touché." He laughed again and I saw the small television sitting on top of a shelf with a stack of movies sitting besides it; all of them musicals. I looked skeptically at the stack and then at Sam who looked back innocently. "Since when do you watch musicals, Samuel Evans?" I asked prior to standing up and shuffling through the lot.

"I normally don't; my mom was throwing these out and I figured, what's the point of having a television if there's nothing to watch on it?" I gasped as he finished his sentence, pulling out a loved favorite of mine.

"She was going to throw away _Sound of Music?_ How can someone even think of doing that?" He just shrugged and got up off of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Shall we go work on our Glee assignment?" I set the case back on the pile and turned towards the doorway where Sam was holding out his hand.

"We don't even know what it is."

"Then lets make it up." He winked and I raised an eyebrow as I grabbed his awaiting hand and we walked out into the living area. I walked towards the island and leant against it as Sam let go of our interlocked fingers to riffle through his back pack that had been in his car when we had driven out here. After a moment he pulled out a bright neon blue notebook laptop and placed it on the table that was off to the side of the area; turning it on and clicking the iTunes cursor, a library full of all sorts of music popped up for us to scroll through.

"Wanna look through? There's quite a bit, so I'm not sure if we'll find anything tonight..." I waved him off and he walked past me as I took a seat at the table and he started shuffling through the fridge. The top half of his body finally coming back from inside the black and silver food container, he brought a clear bottle to his lips and drank slowly before setting it down on the counter and wiping off the remains of liquid from his face. Finding a song that I liked, but wouldn't sing for Glee, I clicked on the link and listened as the music played; singing along as Bruno's voice fled through the tiny room.

_**"Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed.**_

_** Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone.**_

_** 'Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything.**_

_** Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan.**_

_** Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants.**_

_** Nobody's gonna tell me I can't, nah." **_

I danced around the room, mimicking the moves that the song was giving off. Sam laughed as he noticed that I was only messing around I watched as his eyes lingered and studied my actions more closely than I'd noticed before…

_** "I'll be lounging on the couch just chillin' in my snuggie. **_

_**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie.**_

_** 'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man. **_

_** Oh-oh yes I said it, I said it, I said it 'cause I can…**_

_** Today I don't feel like doin' anything, I just wanna lay in my bed. **_

_** Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone.**_

_** 'Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything, nothing at all.**_

_** Woo-hoo-ooo. Woo-hoo-ooo. Hoo-ooo-ooo.**_

_** Nothing at all.**_

_** Wooo-hooo-ooo. Wooo-hooo-ooo. Hooo-ooo-ooo.**_

_** Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X.**_

_** Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex.**_

_** And she's gonna scream out 'this is great.'"**_

Sam joined in then, and I laughed at the high pitched voice that he used to imitate the girl that had originally spoken.

_**"Oh my god, this is great!"**_

_** "Yeah, I might mess around and get my college degree.**_

_** I bet my old man will be so proud of me, but sorry pop's you'll just have to wait.**_

_** Oh, yes I said it, I said it, I said it 'cause I can…**_

_** Today I don't feel like doin' anything, I just wanna lay in my bed. **_

_** Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone.**_

_** 'Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything…**_

_** No, I ain't gonna comb my hair, 'cause I ain't goin' anywhere. **_

_** No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohh.**_

_** I'll just strut in my birthday suit, and let everything hang loose.**_

_** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh. **_

_** Ohh, today I don't feel like doin' anything, I just wanna lay in my bed.**_

_** Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone.**_

_** 'Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything, nothing at all. **_

_** Wooo-hooo-ooo. Wooo-hooo-ooo. Hooo-ooo-ooo.**_

_** Nothing at all.**_

_** Wooo-hooo-ooo. Wooo-hooo-ooo. Hoo-ooo-ooo.**_

_** Nothing at all." **_

Sam and I finished the song with another fit of giggles as we both fell into one of the grey chairs, once more.

"Good song, but I don't think it'll fit with anything Mr. Schue would give us. Unless it has to do with being lazy for a day, then yes; this song is perfect." I laughed at the sheer sarcasm that flowed through out Sam's voice and bobbed my head up and down a few times.

"I don't believe Mr. Schue would love having two males strut around his class room in their birthday suits." I said, pausing to get up and straighten my semi-wrinkled clothing mere seconds to looking back to see a model perfect Sam watching with curiosity. "Also, as much as I hate to say it, you should really button your shirt back up." This time it was Sam who burst out with unstoppable laughter, clutching his bare stomach as he gasped for breath. "Sam," I started, taking a step near him and sitting on the edge of the chair. "It really wasn't that funny." He, finally catching his breath, coughed once to settle his air before answering.

"It was, though. We both know you enjoy looking at my abs." I felt my face go a blazing red at his words, and tried to cover my face with one of my hands; a frustrated sigh came from the figure next to me and I peeked through the cracks my fingers provided. "I thought I said not to do that?" He said, removing my hand from my face and placing it in my lap. I shrugged and stood up off of the chair once more and walked over to the island; jumping up onto it and sitting down, Sam strode over to the laptop and scrolled through the songs once again. Everything was quiet as we did our separate things, Sam doing his own little thing with music and myself looking over my nails and thinking about the events that had just happened. Had he been _flirting_ with me? Not buttoning his shirt, taking my hand…

"…llo, earth to Kurt! Anyone in there?" Sam waved his hand in front of my face and snapped a few times prior to myself blinking rapidly and realizing that the still half-naked jock was a small three inches away from me.

"Oops, sorry. What's up?" I clasped my hands together and smiled probably one of the biggest smiles that I had had in a while.

"You may want to look at the time…" Sam held up his phone, the clock reading _6:39_pm in bright green letters up in the right hand corner; my jaw dropped and I jumped off of the counter and grabbed my coat off of the kitchen table before shrugging it on over my deep burgundy dress shirt.

"What happened to all the time!" I said, pulling out my phone to see three new messages all from Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn.

**Mercedes: Prepare for a crazed night, boo! ;)**

**Quinn: Excited yet?**

And the last one being by far the most Rachel-Berry-ish (and not just because it was sent by the girl herself).

**Rachel: We're picking you up at eight, if you're not ready with what I've told you to put on, get ready to have a diva-bitch as a friend until I forgive you. Love you! Xox**

I sighed and replied to all three of them, placing my phone back into its pocket in my coat and looked up to Sam. "Take me home?" I asked, cocking a head to the side and placing a hand on my hip; he smirked and closed the laptop, shoving it into his bag and swinging it on his shoulder. I walked out of the door way and onto the patio to wait for him as he turned off the lights and locked the door, and I ignored the messages that my phone was now receiving possibly from each one of the girls that I had just replied to. Sam turned around then and held out his hand in a gesture to move forward and I climbed down the ladder and peered up to see him _finally _buttoning his shirt back up. _The temptation was at last gone… _My feet touched the forest floor with a small crunching sound coming from the twigs that had been underneath followed by a few more louder crunches as Sam jumped off the ladder not even a minute later.

"C'mon, we gotta get you home so you can get that perfect Kurt Hummel persona back up to speed." He winked and started to walk towards the area where the car would be and I gawked with a gaping mouth, standing there watching him walk away, until I composed myself once more and followed after.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The doorbell rang as I was putting the finishing touches on the hair that fell out of the charcoal-black fedora that I had placed upon my rich brown locks to complete the horrified, ghostly look. Rachel, who had given extreme instructions on how to dress, also insisted on having a freaky-looking done up makeup addressed also. I walked out of my bedroom bathroom and towards the front door which already had Finn unlocking and peeking through.

"'Cedes, right?" I asked as I stopped a few feet away from him.

"Uh, no. No ones there." He stepped out onto the patio and looked around the yard as if someone should be standing there, waiting. I followed, glancing around myself; Finn, being the oblivious tawt that he could be, hadn't had noticed the semi-tall figure standing in the shadow that the tree cast over some of the front yard, it's back turned towards us.

"Finn," I whispered, tugging on his deep blue t-shirt. "Look." I pointed to the figure standing there, hair swaying in the slight breeze that wept through the yard. Finn opened his mouth to say something to the person (without a doubt a girl) but I quickly cupped a hand over his mouth, hearing what sounded like distant but loud growing beats from down the road. A quick display of lights came flashing down the street and screeching brakes echoed over the beats before you heard nothing but them again; being so preoccupied by the newly stopped jeep at the end of the street, I hardly noticed that the figure in the yard had turned and started walking. The car at the end of the road had turned off and there was shuffling from behind but now with being too focused on the girl that was standing almost in front of us, I didn't spend too much time dwelling on it. Everything seemed to stop: the music paused, the girl froze, and Finn and I just stared at everything, watching. There was a sudden burst of lights blue, green, red, yellow, white, you name it and small lights had exploded all over the yard, making it look like an amusement park with no rides, just lights; then, the girl that was just standing there frozen in time, spoke.

_** "**__**It's been a really, really messed up week; seven days of torture, seven days of bitter.**_

_** And my boyfriend Finn*, cheated on me.**_

_** He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him."**_

Rachel's face immerged from the hat that had also been placed on her head; her eye piercing a shadowy shade of orange while she danced around the yard and sung to the music.

_** "**__**La, la, la, whatever. La, la, la, it doesn't matter. La, la, la, oh well. La, la, la."**_

Five new voices came from behind Rachel, the figures to those voices spinning out of their spots in the darkness and into view as they sung there parts along with Rachel.

"_**We're going at it tonight, tonight.**_

_** There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world.**_

_** Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign.**_

_** I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it.**_

_** It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight."**_

They all got closer to Finn and I, and I looked at everyone's eyes, all of them being a different hazy color that wasn't natural. Santana and Brittney had a bright golden color with swirls of pink dancing across them, Rachel and Tina had the same shadowy orange, and Mercedes and Quinn had purple with the swirls of bright red-maroon color; all of them beautifully accompanied by the color coordinated outfits that they had all put together. Snapped back by the sound of Quinn's voice taking on the next verse, I stepped out of my spot behind Finn and watched even more closely.

_**"**__**I woke up with a strange tattoo…**_

_** Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket. **_

_** And it kinda looks just like you, mixed with Zach Galifianakis.**_

_** La, la, la, whatever. La, la, la, it doesn't matter. La, la, la, oh well. La, la, la.**_

_** We're going at it tonight, tonight.**_

_** There's a party on the rooftop top of the world.**_

_** Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign.**_

_** I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it.**_

_** It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight.**_

_** You got me singing like…**_

_** Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh.**_

_** Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'.**_

_** Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down.**_

_** It's my party dance if I want to.**_

_** We can get crazy let it all out.**_

_** Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'.**_

_** Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down.**_

_** It's my party dance if I want to.**_

_** We can get crazy let it all out.**_

_** Its you and me and were runnin this town.**_

_** And its me and you and were shakin the ground.**_

_** And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show.**_

_** Everybody….**_

_** Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals.**_

_** Woah let me hear you now, ohh.**_

_** Tonight, tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world.**_

_** Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign.**_

_** I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it.**_

_** Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight.**_

_** Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight.**_

_** Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight.**_

_** Just singing like…**_

_** Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people.**_

_** Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids.**_

_** Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'.**_

_** Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down.**_

_**It's my party dance if I want to.**_

_** We can get crazy let it all out.**_

_** Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'.**_

_** Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down.**_

_** It's my party dance if I want to.**_

_** We can get crazy let it all out."**_

When they finally finished their song, the clapping was coming from me at a hasty pace along with the jumping up and down. Rachel and everyone smiled and all came over to give me a quick hug and Quinn took a step over to Finn who looked to be beyond ticked off.

"Oh my Gaga, that was amazing! How did you get these lights to just explode? And that remix at the beginning, Rachel? Genius!" The girls all laughed and started talking about how quick they had to start planning and gathering their supplies for everything to go as wanted and they all shrieked as they all realized that it was a complete and utter success. "Along with the performance you all just gave, your outfits are as well just as amazing! Did you really put them all together, Rachel?" she nodded and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the screeching of Finn and Quinn coming from the other part of the yard.

"I can't believe how selfish you're being!" Quinn yelled, stomping a foot on the ground. "I was helping a friend out, and if you can't accept that then fine. Finn Hudson, we're OVER!" She shrilled as she stalked towards us, pure hatred showing through her purple-red contacts. She placed a hand on her hips and looked at everyone's shocked faces before inhaling a small breath and talking in a strained voice. "Can we leave now? I don't want to be around this _parasite_," she shot venom through the word as her voice grew louder. "Any longer than necessary." Everyone nodded and Rachel and I looped our arms through her's, before we all turned and started walking to the jeep. Climbing in, I snuck a quick glance back at where Finn had been standing in the yard, only to see an empty space; he'd gone back inside. I shook my head, why did he always have to be so clueless? 'Cedes hopped into the drivers side and turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life underneath our feet, the headlights flashing on at almost an instant.

"So, will someone please tell me where we're going?" There was a chorus of 'no's!' and giggles as we started down the road and I sighed and sunk back into my seat, giving everyone my puppy dog face; after five minutes of my face not fazing anyone, I gave up and started watching the colors and animals that we passed along the road on our way to the 'epic-girls-night-out-plus-Kurt'**. Everything was silent for a while as we all got settled into our seats, the only sound you could hear was the wind that came through the side windows and the soft playing of the radio.

"Oh my God, Rachel, turn it up." Quinn's voice rang through the piercing silence and we all looked at her with quick snaps of the heads as she stared back at everyone. "What? I love this song, and it fits the mood right now!" Rachel, who hadn't been fast enough to turn it up, moved out of Quinn's way as she climbed through the middle opening of the seats and turned the dial on full blast and plopped back down in her seat.

_**"…don't call me, leave me alone, not gonna answer my phone.**_

_** 'Cause I don't, no I won't, see you. **_

_** I'm out to have a good time, to get you off of my mind.**_

_** 'Cause I don't and I won't need you.**_

_** Send out a 9-1-1, we're gonna have some fun.**_

_** Hey boy, you know you better run…."**_

Everyone laughed as they recognized the song and sang along, all doing diva-like hand gestures and movements which only made it that much funnier to watch.

_**"'Cause it's a girl's night, it's alright without you.**_

_** I'm gonna stay out, and play out, without you.**_

_** You better hold tight, 'cause girls night, without you.**_

_** Let's go, G.N.O., let's go, G.N.O.**_

_** Let's go, G.N.O., let's go….**_

_** It's a girl's night!"**_

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

A half hour and forty-three new text messages from Finn later, we pulled into a parking lot that showed almost no lights at all, other than the one over head light that was trying it's best to shine through out the entire assortment. We all climbed out and stretched, the girls having to be extremely careful because of their five inch short skirts and tremendously tight corsets; me on the other hand could do and pose whichever way I wished, due to my outfit looking like nothing more than a ring leader's costume.

"Here." Rachel said, unfolding a piece of black cloth. "Put this over your eyes until we get inside." She handed the cloth to me and I stared at the blind fold and then up to her before holding it up.

"Why?" I asked, hoping that she knew I was learning towards not wearing it at all.

"Kurt Hummel, put it on right now." All the girls said at once and I took a step back as the looks in everyone's eyes was far more than intimidating.

"Alright! My Gaga…" I said before putting the blind fold over my eyes and wrapping the elastic band around the back of my head, being careful not to mess up my carefully placed hair. "I can't see anything; someone needs to help me out here." I said and not even a moment later someone grabbed my arm and was pulling me with them, wherever they were going. "If it's alright for me to know this, who's pulling me?" There were giggles as they heard the sarcasm drip through my words and then a soft voice answered.

"It's Tina, Kurt." I smiled, noticing how Tina had been exceptionally quiet on the ride here other than bursting out in song with everyone else as they all sang 'GNO'.

"Tina! How's it going?" I waited for a reply but only got a 'watch your step' in respond. The sound of music, laughter, metal grinding on metal, and volume-ized talking rang through my head as Mercedes said a quick thank you before we started walking again. There were twists and turns as we continued to walk when finally we stopped and pushed through a cotton feeling barrier and down a small hill before taking a seat on a horribly cushioned spot. "Can I take this thing off yet?" Without an answer the blinder was taken off of my eyesight and I was blinded by the bright tanned colored lights that were blazing down upon the ring in front of us. We were sitting in the front row of what looked to be a circus set-up, a huge dirt ring lined with a red and white stripped blockade with a star shaped platform right in the dead center of it all. I looked over to Mercedes who was sitting next to me looking at a booklet until she felt my look upon her.

"What?" She asked, closing the book.

"Are we at a circus?" I asked, confused as to why a circus would be considered fun for anyone over the age of ten. 'Cedes shook her head and smiled and pointed to the middle of the ring where the star was shifting slightly. Watching with curiosity, there was a muffled sound that sounded through the entire stadium and then the star in the middle exploded open and a figure of a man dressed in black, red, and white stripes (ringleader costume) emerged with a spooky looking grin plastered onto his face. The man had pure white makeup powder painted on his face, the only change of color being the blood red eyes that he had and the star around his right eye that was colored black; he looked, in loss of a better word, evil. He glanced around the stadium before taking a step forward to the edge of the platform start and crossing his arms behind his back.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls. Step right up! Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy, and terror. Your every wish is our command, your whimsical desire brought to life; but I'm warning you…there's always a price. Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!" **_

He turned sideways to hold out his arm in a pointing fashion to the curtain behind him as it spread apart, the things and people behind it moving to the music, singing even, before disappearing off to the side and out of sight. There had to have been at least a hundred people stalked on the stage that had been set up: people tossing fire back and forth to one another, girls in wicked costumes dancing on stilts, jugglers throwing bowling pins up into the air and catching them, mechanical mice riding one a small Ferris wheel off to the side, dancing skeletons were jumping and gliding at the bottom of the stage, fun house mirrors were on the floor and off to the side, people walking on a thin wire-like rope above everything happening on the stage, people one ropes dancing beneath the rope walkers but above the crowded stage, and to top it all off lights flashing 'Greatest Show Unearthed' were in the very back.

_**"The dark carnival is in town, you better be ready.**_

_** Just follow the parade of dancing skeletons.**_

_** Full of ghoulish delights, around every corner.**_

_** Don't tell your parents you're here, they will soon be mourners." **_

The ringleader of the batch showed up in the middle of the stage messing around and playing with the fire the tossers were throwing and singing.

_**"Welcome to the lower berth, the greatest show unearthed. **_

_** We appear without a sound, the darkest show around.**_

_** We will leave you in a daze, madness, murder, dismay.**_

_** We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete."**_

As on que, red water fell over the crowd in a light drizzle which received a slight 'ah!' gasp from the crowd.__

_** "I will be your ticket taker. Come inside it's a dream.**_

_** Enter the fun house of mirrors; no one can hear you scream.**_

_** We can supply anything that your heart desires.**_

_** But the consequences will surly be dire.**_

_** Welcome to the lower berth, the greatest show unearthed.**_

_** We appear without a sound, the darkest show around.**_

_** We will leave you in a daze, madness, murder, dismay.**_

_** We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete.**_

_** Come inside, for the ride, your deepest darkest fears.**_

_** The best night of your life, you're never leaving here.**_

_** The unknown, the unseen, is what you're gonna find.**_

_** Witness this; witness that, until you loose your mind.**_

_** Welcome to the lower berth, the greatest show unearthed.**_

_** We appear without a sound, the darkest show around.**_

_** We will leave you in a daze, madness, murder, dismay.**_

_** We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete."**_

The stadium erupted with applause as the people on the stage and above all froze with their last stance before taking a bow and dropping to the floor; leaving a small pathway in the middle of the dropped bodies, the ringleader stood in the middle and looked over the crowds, which were still clapping their heads off.

"Now, for those who wish to enter the Greatest Show Unearthed, walk this way." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the sign behind him to where the huge stage of lights had now split in half and made a darkly lit pathway that seemed to be made of broken cobble stone and smaller pebbles with a dim blue light fading in and out of view. "And for those who are afraid of having their darkest fears brought to life, walk that way." He pointed to a small opening at the top of the stairs with a small neon green exit sign flashing in and out, batteries dying. When everyone turned back to look at him, we all found nothing but an empty space and a light breeze floating through the stadium. I looked at the girls who were staring at the spot that once held the ringleader and then took a heavy breath before standing up. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Santana and Brittney all looked up from there glaring stares and I pulled up the first two girls that were closest to me.

"Are you all coming or not?" I asked before jumping over the blockade that was standing in the way of me and my darkest fears. _Not being skinny enough, not being tall enough, not finding the right guy, doing horrible in classes, my voice not being good enough for Broadway, my dancing not being perfect enough, not living my dream…_

The girls stood there in the dirt, there heels getting dirty from dust as they slowly shuffled down the walk way and over the barrier. "What are you all afraid of? Aren't you the ones that wanted to come here in the first place?" I raised an eyebrow almost to my hairline as they all nodded their heads; Santana and Brittney were the only ones who stepped forward, their pinkies interlocked with each other's as they came to a stop mere inches away from me. Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, and Rachel all looked at one another as they gulped and walked up to the doorway and took a step through with strained ease, and I linked my arm with Brittney's. "Shall we?" I asked and they nodded and before we could take a step there were four screams that sounded from the other side of the curtain that were all recognizable.

"Oh my God." Santana whispered to no one in particular and Brittney took a shaky breath. Hearing my girls scream seemed to fuel some kind of adrenaline fire in me and I pushed through the waiting people and took Santana and Brittney with me through the darkly lit way; there were corners every which way possible and I took the nearest one watching for openings and keeping out of the way of many of the people that were working with the Greatest Show Unearthed, grabbing everyone that they could and pulling them behind the darkened curtain. It was like a never ending maze, you turned one way and you got stuck up against a ending and had to turn around to find the nearest opening; it was confusing to say the least, with so many people in such a little space, you had a hard time remembering where you already were and where you had yet to go. There was an ear piercing shriek that came so close that you could barley feel it and then I felt a tugging on the side of my shirt; I looked down to see a panicked Brittney looking back and forth at the strange people that were popping out of every which way. "What's wrong?" I asked, stopping and bending down to hear her better.

"They got Santana." Her voice was a whisper as she buried her face into my shoulder and letting out a deep, heavy breath. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Rachel, who replied within an instant.

**Rachel: We got grabbed by the guy with the neon blue Mohawk; just walk by him and he'll grab you and Britt. He's insanely fast. **

I pulled Brittney towards the beginning of the entry and there waiting in the left corner, sat the guy with the blue Mohawk; pretending like we were going to leave, we walked straight towards the door and were grabbed by the guy who was smiling evilly as he shook his head before shoving us through a small opening in the wall. I looked around, seeing a lot full of people chatting happily with everyone around them; quickly spotting Rachel and the other girls talking to the ringleader that had performed with all of his freaks earlier on stage, Brittney quickly ran over to Santana and jumped on her back and scared what looked to be the living daylights out of her. Rachel turned her head from the leader to see what Santana had screamed about and had a face of pure delight when she turned her head a little further to see me walking up. About half way there, her voice carried through to me, but only glimpsing the end of her sentence.

"…oh, he could take you." I walked up, being a little nosy as to what they were talking about.

"Who take who in what?" Rachel smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked between the petite girl standing next to me and the smirking ringleader who was looking quite smug behind all of his face paint; _oh no…_

"Singing competition!" All the girls screamed and I stared at the ground, wishing that the world would just swallow me up. I knew no songs that were to fit the setting in which we were in.

"Ah, but not today." The ringleader said, backing up. "But soon, darlings." He disappeared out of sight a second later and left the girls with gaping mouths.

* * *

"Alright," Mercedes said grabbing Tina and Santana. "Let's go have some fun!" With a few giggles and a straightening of clothing, the girls and I took off threw the nearest hallway and out into the Greatest Show Unearthed.

* * *

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

It was like a carnival: there were people selling cotton candy, people riding rides, and fortune tellers; along with a few other booths of games, photo booths, and even a spot to learn how to throw fire like they had on stage. The people in line for the fire tossing were all laughing as the first go-er who was trying to figure out how to put on the protective glove, flailing his hands in place as if it would help. I laughed also, finding it just a tad bit humorous before the person who was running the stand went buzzer at the kid and yelled him off of the grounds.

"Come on, Kurt!" Tina yelled behind her as Mercedes pulled her in the nearest line to ride a ride; not being a huge fan of rollercoaster's, I waved them off and took a seat on one of the red and white striped benches that was off to the side.

"Now you know I won't just stand to see that." I looked away from the ride that was now boarding cart full's of new people, and up to the tall blonde that was now standing in front of me with a hand on her hip.

"And you know that I won't step foot on a rollercoaster, don't you?" She nodded her head and looked at the ride behind me, it gradually starting to climb up the steep metal hill only to plunge back to earth in a quarter of a second.  
"Then, come with me." She pulled me off of my perch on the bench and looped our arms through one another's before we started walking towards the fortune teller's tent. I scoffed; did Quinn really think that these people told the truth?

"Quinn, you do know these people are just scam artists? They have no idea what they're talking about." She nodded her head and continued to move forwards to stop right outside of the tent.

"But you see," she started as she watched two teenage kids looked scared out of their mind as they walked out of the purple and silver set up. "That's where you're wrong. I've known Melinda since I was a little girl. Mom and her were friends in high school and they still are; they stopped hanging out for a while about a year or so back because Melinda went on this world wide tour with some moving carnival. About half way through it she got some kind of disease and couldn't continue with the rest of them, so, she came back here. She's been staying put ever since, I guess she doesn't want to have another problem like that again. Anyways, with her and mom being friends and her coming over fairly often to give predictions, she's never been wrong about one of them. Even if they seem so far fetched it feels like a joke." Just then a girl with crazy curly brown hair, eye as big as a small apple through the thick glasses she wore, and a white tunic style dress with golden sandal peeked through the curtain. She looked at the two of us before something clicked in her head when she saw Quinn and her face turned from the usual greeting smile to a full blown –oh-my-god-I-know-you smile.

"Quinny!" She said, holding her arms open and Quinn returned the gesture by giving a tight hug.

"Hey Aunt Mel, how goes it?" She said, pulling away to look at her. Melinda waved her off with a small 'tut' and a quick adjusting of her glasses before looking at me.

"Who do we have here, Q?" She said before covering her mouth and turning her head towards Quinn to whisper. "A boyfriend?" Her voice was light with teasing and Quinn turned a bright red before shaking her head.

"Nope, just a really good friend." She looked up and smiled, and I choked back the laughter that was fighting to take over with just a small nod.

"Well then, come in you two!" With that, she pushed threw the plushy feeling fabric and Quinn and I followed after. Inside of the tent was small, a purple shag rug on the floor with a glass table sitting upon it. The smell of incense floated above everyone as we took our spots on the silver pillows that were on the ground near the table, Melinda on the opposite side of both of us. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"It's just Kurt today; I was in last week, too soon for another reading." Quinn smiled at the praised look Melinda had given her and then Melinda turned my way with a friendly smile. The large crystal ball that sat between the two of us was clear, a light mist looking to be clouding it just a bit.

"My love, I don't believe I caught your name." She said, voice lower than it had been a jiffy ago.

"Kurt." I said, hoping to be as quiet as she had been, but seeming to have failed. She studied the ball, the insides of it suddenly pure white with fog, while she whisper chanted my name. I looked at Quinn and mouthed 'why is she chanting?' and only got a smile in reply before Melinda half yelled.

"I found you…" Startled by the sudden outburst and the piercing glare of the teller before me, I took a deep breath to settle my heart that had suddenly skipped ten beats. "You're not going to believe me when I tell you this; I can already see it in your eyes." She said, and my eyes flashed to the ground in the same second she accused. "But I'm going to tell you anyways. In your future, very near future at that, there will be love. Not just by your friends and family, no. A very special someone has wondered into your life, possibly one that you may not even realize likes you, but truth be told: they do." With that, she stood up and held out her arms once again to embrace Quinn in another tight hug before sending her on her way, with myself soon after. "Keep your eyes and mind open, Kurt." She said before I walked out of the small room. Quinn was standing out on the edge of the field that was near the Ferris wheel, texting someone with insane speed.

"Who died?" I asked in a joking tone only to have a broken stare with worry look back. "What happened?" I asked as she went back to her phone.

"Well, no one is hurt or anything like that so don't worry; but Mercedes and Tina both got sick on one of the rides and they need to go home. Oh, and Mercedes may have twisted her ankle in one of her heels." I looked at my phone which read off _10:23pm _and I gawked in surprise. We'd already been here an hour and a half? Seriously, what was with time today?

"I'd love to stay and hang around a bit more, but my friends are more important to me than a few rides and cotton candy." Quinn nodded and we started walking towards the exit and into the lot.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked as I climbed out of the jeep and stood on the concrete outside of my house. Rachel shook her head and smiled a small smile.

"No, it's alright. I'm going to take Mercedes to the hospital to get her ankle looked at and then take her home. I'm sorry we had to cut it short, maybe we could try again? Without the ridiculous costumes." She joked before saying goodnight and driving off; I waved at the two of them until they were out of sight before heaving a sigh and trudging up the steps and through the front door. All the lights were off except for the one overhead in the kitchen and I made my way up to get something to drink before going downstairs to change out of my costume. I set my hat down on the counter and found a small white piece of scratch paper taped to one of the top cabinets with a small note written on it.

_Kurt,_

_Took Finn and Burt out of town for the weekend._

_Sorry for not waiting, we didn't know when you'd be back._

_See if Sam could come over or something._

_With love,_

_Carole. _

I sighed, and picked up the water bottle that I had gotten out of the fridge and made my way down the stairs and to my bathroom. Thirty minutes later, with my makeup off and comfortable clothing on, I pulled out my phone and shot Sam a text, hoping that he was still awake.

_**You still awake?**_

**Sam: Yeah, I'm still up. What's up?**

_**I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night or something. Everyone's out of the house for the weekend.**_

**Sam: How about we go to our living tree? ;)**

_**Sounds good.**_

**Sam: Pick you up in five.**

I shoved my phone into my Marc Jacobs coat pocket and walked over to my closet, pulling out a small tote bag and filling it with clothing for the night and tomorrow. The front door opened and a familiar voice fled through the hallway and down the stairs.

"You ready to go?" I grinned and shut off the light before making my way up the stairs to find Sam leaning against the door and smirking.

"Let's go." I said, practically jumping. Sam laughed and moved to open the door while I stepped around him and through the small opening. Locking up, Sam stood besides me as I shoved the key back into my pocket and turned to walk down the path and to the car. Driving down the road, everything was silent again except for the sound of the wind coming in through the cracked windows.

"Hey Kurt?" Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him, the blue lights of the dashboard casting a ghostly glow on his skin.

"What was with the multi-colored lights all over your yard?" The seriousness and curiosity that was blended together in his voice was enough to make me burst out laughing; choking through breaths I managed to say 'the girls' which got a nod of realization and a small chuckle. After calming down long enough to actually hold a normal conversation, Sam asked further questions.

"What'd they do?"

"Well, they dropped Rachel off to ring the doorbell and then she ran to the other side of the yard and waited until the girls drove around the block and back. Then, the jeep that they were in, was blasting music so loud you could've sworn that you were actually at a real concert; and as soon as Rachel and the girls started singing, the little lights that you saw on the ground exploded from god only knows where, behind them. All together? It was to get back at Finn for ripping Rachel's heart out." Sam laughed and took the final turn before shutting off the car and looking over at me.

"Ready to go?" I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lip.

"You seem to be saying that an awful lot today. Am I slow or something?" Sam laughed once more and shook his head before getting out of the car and walked around to open my door, which I said a quick 'thank you' before he shut it and we both started walking up to, what he liked to call it, our living tree.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Oh my Gaga!" I half sighed in frustration. Out of everything that I could have forgotten to bring to spend the night somewhere, it just had to be pajama bottoms.

"What's wrong?" Sam said from the other side of the door. Had I really been that loud?

"Uh, nothing. I just forgot to bring pajama bottoms." I bit my lower lip, thinking of what choices I had. _I could sleep in my jeans, or maybe Sam would drive me-_

"I have some shorts in the top drawer of the dresser in there; you're welcome to where any of those if you want. I walked over to the dresser and slid the drawer open to see that he had in fact been right about there being quite a few pairs of shorts.

"Thanks." I said and heard a muffled 'you're welcome,' in return. I riffled through the drawer pulling out a pair of soft feeling shorts and I had to fight back laughter as I saw what was on them; on the pair of boxer shorts were stars and signs that said 'Star Wars' in bright blue and red letters. "Oh, Sammy." I whispered to myself before pulling them on and shutting the dresser; walking out of the bedroom, I stood in the living room's hallway watching as Sam had his lap top on him lap, without a doubt scrolling through more songs that could be done for Glee. He looked up then and his eyes dropped to my lower half and I felt a blush creep its way onto the high parts of my cheekbones, reaching all the way to the tips of my ears.

"Star Wars, huh?" He said, closing the computer and standing up, looping his thumb through his belt loop. I shrugged and acted like the burning blush wasn't there.

"They felt nice."

"Trust me, I know." He winked and walked towards me, stopping just inches away and I could feel my blush deepen even further. "So," he said, moving a stand of hair out of my eyes. "Ready for bed?" I nodded and yawned as if on que, before stretching a small bit. Sam placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around and pushed me slightly so I would start walking, and before I knew it I was clasping the sheets of the bed and taking them with me as I stretched once again. Sam came in the room a moment later with a pile of folded clothing, and put them next to the dresser before climbing in next to me.

"I don't think I can sleep." I said, worry sounding through my voice and wrapping around the room.

"Do you want me leave? I can go sleep-"

"What? No! That's not what I meant. I can't sleep because when the girls and I were out tonight Mercedes and Tina got sick, and Mercedes had to go to the hospital because she may have sprained her ankle; and when I tried texting her and Rachel, I haven't gotten any reply back." At a loss of voice, I caught my breath in sharp intakes before I felt Sam's arms wrap firmly around my waist.

"Kurt, they'll be okay. Mercedes is a tough girl, she can get through pretty much anything; and Rachel is a good friend, she'll help anyone through everything." I nodded and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. _They're okay, there's nothing to worry about…_

"Kurt, you're fidgeting. Calm down."

"I can't. I love them to death, and I'll feel so bad if something happens to them." Sam sighed and nodded his head.  
_**"All you have to do is say my name, I st-stutta, melt like butta."**_

Sam's soft voice rang in my ear and I looked up at him through the dark hazed light of the room.

"What're you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Singing you to sleep, silly," He said before continuing.

_**"Since I met you boy, my whole worlds changed. I can't hide this or deny this…"**_

I listened to Sam's sweet voice and snuggled closer to him as he continued, my eyes drooping shut with excessive weight; slowly, I was falling quickly asleep.

"_**Boy you got me catchin' feelin's, got me thinkin' maybe you're the one.**_

_** I didn't understand the reason that my heart was beatin' like a drum.**_

_** I didn't understand the meanin'….**_

_** Then you opened up my eyes to a crazy little thing called love…"**_

Kurt's mind had fallen into a deep sleep as Sam finished the clip-it of the song he had just sang to get his best friend, the one person he was desperately and helplessly in love with, to fall asleep in his arms.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_**Whoo! Alright, guarantied that this was the longest chapter I've ever written. So, here are a few things you need to know:**_

_**First * - Originally, the lyrics go "And my girlfriend went and cheated on me." But if you listen to the song, it sort of sounds like "My boyfriend Finn, cheated on me." **_

_**Second * - "Epic-Girls-Night-Out-Plus-Kurt" was taken from my lovely reviewer, JustAStrangerPassingBy. I loved it too much not to put it in the chapter. :)**_

_**So, with the stars taken care of, here is the list of songs that were used: **_

_**~Grace Kelly by Mika – Rachel sings it in Glee**_

_**~Not Drunk Enough by Adele – Santana sings it in Glee before Puck storms out**_

_**~Lazy Song by Bruno Mars – Sam and Kurt sing it in their 'living tree'**_

_**~ Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae – The Glee girls sing it as a front-year production**_

_**~Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature – The ringleader sings it on stage**_

_**~Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Rihanna – Sam sings it to help Kurt sleep**_

_**There you have it!**_

_**Leave a review for yours truly?(:**_


End file.
